From the beginning to the end
by Anna Katari
Summary: Plane crash, implant, friends, armor, enemies and a lot of things with armored hero and teenager life. Next my translate story. Rated T for case.
1. I: Accident

Tony sat on the plane, talking about rings with his father. He tried to interest in what he was telling.

Howard: Oh, Tony. It is possible that people had at hand a much more advanced technology

Tony: Impossible. That Chinese could build cars?

The boy began to laugh, because increasingly not believe what Howard wanted to say.

Howard: We do not know about it. Instead, we know only that it could be a real technology

Tony: When we get home, I'll show you what I built. I'm sure you'll like it

Suddenly rang collaborator. Obadiah Stane. Tony did not like him because of the obsession with weapons.

Howard: Prepare for landing

Tony: I bet he's calling on earth movers

Howard: It's a deal

He smiled and made contact with the bald man. Tony instead of getting ready for landing, he went to the armor, to check if it was complete

Tony: You'll be proud of me, dad

Unexpectedly blinded him shine. The plane fell apart. He heard the noise of a broken engine and the sound of tearing machine. The field created from the glove saved him from death. The boy wanted to go home, but not alone. He looked around, searching for his father.

Tony: Dad! Dad!

He shouted choking voice. He did not know how it happened, that there was an explosion. He noticed the chest with parts of armor. It was close. He managed to crawl remnants of forces. He took the helmet.

Tony: Activation code...Stark...02

"Activation completed. Warning. Detected extensive damage to the heart and chest. Treatment in progress "

Tony: Navigation systems. Ah ... Take me ... Take me to Rhodey

Tony was exhausted. All elements have merged with a helmet, taking it to the lab. An hour has passed. He was confused and instead fly to the building, crashed near the place. His friend heard a hard landing. The boy tried to keep conscious. With heavy injuries it was difficult.

Rhodey: Tony, what happened? Tony!

He was terrified when it was unveiled face. His face did not look badly mangled, but his head was smashed.

Tony: Rhodey ...

Rhodey: Tony! You're hurt!

Tony: My... heart

Rhodey: Hold on. I will not let you die

The boy fell to the forces and lost consciousness. Rhodey deprived him of his armor, to take to the hospital. Seeing other damage was forced to tell mother about the incident. Together they gave the wounded first doctor they had met. Without asking for details took him to surgery.

Roberta: We have contact with Dr. Yinsen. Only he can save him

Rhodey: How do you know?

Roberta: Together with Howard worked on something that was supposed to be an upgraded version of a pacemaker

Rhodey: Mother, I hope you not wrong

Later that same day, late in the evening, Tony opened his eyes. At the beginning blinding white light. Next, he was confused. He did not know what had happened and where he is. He looked around the room, and Rhodey was holding his hand.

Rhodey: Tony, calmly. Everything will be fine

Tony: Where ... my dad?

The room came Rhodey's mother.

Roberta: Tony, calm down

Again there was silence. He heard a strange sound coming from his chest. He touched the hand. It was a round device, issuing heartbeat, gently flickering blue.

Tony: What is it ?!

Rhodey: You need to calm down

Tony: Rhodey, what happened?

He was still lost and screamed because he did not understand. For a room, the doctor came. The same, which was summoned by Roberta. He stared at his glasses mechanism. He thought.

Dr. Yinsen: I see that the implant does the job

Tony: What ?!

Dr. Yinsen: Your heart damaged, and what you have on your chest, stimulates them to work. This is really a miracle that you survived

Tony: What's going on with my dad? Where is he?!

He was very upset until the machine beside the bed began to squeal.

Dr. Yinsen: You need to calm down

Again he began nervously looking around, looking for his father. Everyone told him to calm down. He wanted to have the information. Any detail of what happened to Howard. He hoped that survived the crash.

Tony: Where is he ?! Rhodey!

Rhodey: Tony ... I'm so sorry, but he's... dead

Tony: What ?!

He shouted, his fists clenched and his cheeks flowed a few tears. He could not digest the truth that he would never see his father. He barely endured the death of his mother in his youth, and it was for him a cruel blow. The doctor tried to calm him somehow because he saw that in addition to the mental pain was also physical. Additionally, he thought that his heart was irreversibly damaged, and keeps them special technology, he felt the loss of will to live.

Heart monitor once again noisy manner. For a moment he focused on beating heart. Beating so weak that it was a little light in the chest gave him a new life. Rhodey held him by the hand to be calmed down.

Rhodey: Together we go through it. Everything will be fine

Tony: Rhodey

Slowly, he began to calm down. Everything was back to normal.

Dr. Yinsen: According to the description of a legal document, of your father, Rhodes are your guardians in the event of his death

Rhodey: See? Not bad. Now you will have to suffer along with me, with my mom

He smiled, and Roberta looked at him menacing look. Tony felt relieved that life with a friend because he knew his family. Mother - a lawyer and father - a military pilot.

Tony: Actually. It's not bad

Hope for a "better tomorrow" appeared in the boy.

Dr. Yinsen: It will be good, Tony. Roberta adequately take care of you

Tony: When can I leave?

Dr. Yinsen: In half a year

Tony: In half a year?

The doctor admitted that he was joking. He had been for 2 months in the hospital, so he could stabilize his condition. He still longed for his father, but with Rhodey he did not feel so alone.

 **Hey. It's me again. I love IMAA and this is my favorite story what I created a three or two years ago. I don't know. It's old but I like it. It has 30 parts. If you wan next chapter, I can translate when I get a free time. Be patient and give review what you think about this story ;)**


	2. II: School

Half a year after the accident. Tony barely reconciled with the new situation, but life with Rhodey under one roof was not a bad thing. But Roberta was stern when someone did not want to listen to her. She could be very convincing. His father wanted him to go to school and learned what he could not tell him. He sat with Rhodey in the room.

Tony: Do I really have to go to this... school?

Rhodey: Do not whine. It will not be so bad. In the end, your father wanted it, and besides, you meet new people

Tony: I guess I have no choice. Roberta can sue us for not going to school

They both laughed, thinking what Roberta can do to them.

Rhodey: It'll be fine. The school is not so bad. You'll see. What, are we going?

Tony: I think so

The boy grabbed a backpack full of books and went with a friend to a place called the school. In addition to Rhodey, no one knew. He passed different pupils and students, as athletes, fashionistas, or classic Geeks with books. However, his attention was caught the red-haired girl with freckles who tormented professor.

Prof .Klein: I can not raise the mark because you're missing half the point. I think that D from physics is enough for you

Pepper: Why D? Professor knows what my dad would do for such brands? He will take me a cell phone! I would not survive! Would not I be better? After all, I did not miss a single lesson

Prof. Klein: It would not be fair to the other students. Look, I can not. I'm sorry, but you had more to teach than to sit on the net

Pepper: What ?!

The girl is pissed and took someone from the juice, which poured out on his head teacher.

Prof. Klein: Patricio, to the principal!

She was offended, but she did not mind that came up with the "visit" to the principal Nara. The whole school laughed at her prank. Only Tony looked at her as if looking for something. He knew that his name was Patricia.

Tony: You know her?

Rhodey: And who has not heard about her? Well, your first day at school. This is Patricia Potts. Most talker at school. We call it Pepper and is often packaged in trouble

Tony: So the principal is no stranger to her?

Rhodey laughed.

Rhodey: Talk, how many times she had already gone to him for a cup of coffee. Even the wife with him all the time not spent. Okay, end of jokes. I have the history, and you're nothing. Go to the roof, eat lunch or Take a tour of the Academy.

Tony continue thought about meeting a girl. He wanted to know her closer because she was a freak at school. He decided that if he has to start a new relationship, it was with her. He went to the roof of the Academy, and there was a view of the company Stark International, and further Hammer Multinational. He closed his eyes and again mentioned his accident. He mentioned about a conversation about rings.

Tony: Who took you from me? Who?

He clenched his hand into a fist and saw a silhouette of a partner Howard. He was a ghost.

Stane: And how is it, Tony? You did not get your father to stop me. All you have worked with dad now belongs to the company. To me!

He smiled a smirk. It seemed to him that it was a lie but slowly began to fall into place, who gained his death the most.

Pepper: Tony Stark. I know who you are, and you have unfortunately heard about me. Sometimes you get mad at the school. That's some prison! Here, even in the cafeteria grub dogs will not eat you. Oh! I feel sorry for that here too you have to attend. Hello? Can you hear me? Do not ignore me because I say more!

Tony: I'm sorry, Patricia. Pepper. Ah ... but I lost in thought

Pepper: What are you so shy? You never were talking to a girl? Actually, you have a girlfriend? How long?

Tony interjected in her long list of questions because he was not able to answer the first and the redhead asked more and more.

Tony: Are you always so much talking about?

Pepper: Is there a problem? This nature, and how it bothers you, get out!

She spoke a little irritated attention to its characteristic feature. Talkativeness.

Tony: That's the first: I'm new here, and secondly, I do not have a girlfriend. How do you know my name?

Pepper: My father is an FBI agent. Sometimes I borrow his computer and a little bit to find out. It teaches more than school.

Tony: Probably yes

Pepper: Can I know something, Tony?

Tony: Since when we are on the "you"?

Pepper: Do not push it. Alright. It made me curious about this one thing. For a week you were lost. How you survived the accident?

Tony: Luck

The boy decided that barely known a person can not know everything until he fully does not know and does not consider that he can trust her.

Pepper: Luck? No, no, no. I do not buy this fairy tale because if they did, I could not get a penalty, and once I get away with such transgressions

Tony: You love troubles

Pepper: Say what ?!

Tony: You're asking for it

Tony's conclusion annoyed her. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled up.

Pepper: Take it back!

Tony: Are you denying?

The genius began to like the redhead and willing to continue pestering her. He wanted to know how very upset when upset it to the fullest. Their skirmishes interrupted Rhodey.

Rhodey: Pepper, leave him!

Pepper: Oh! You are here! Are you doing a nanny pseudo-genius? Cute

She laughed and let go of the boy. He felt his heart beat more. He did not know whether the impressions, whether from the oppression of her.

Tony: Can you repeat?

Pepper: Have not you heard? Pseudo genius!

He smiled again, but quite cunningly, that Tony wanted to grab her. Rhodey forestalled him.

Rhodey: Well, this is our the redhead Pepper. She is able to rampage, but I would not advise her to tease more

Pepper: Yeah ... Maybe he'll listen. He did not hear, he's lying and he does not think

Tony retreated because he felt chest pain. It was not stressed, just a reminder to recharge the implant. For this reason, he left the school and went to the factory next to the house Rhodes.

Tony: Well, where are you? ... And here you hide

He has connected to charge, and when he wanted to think about the last memory, phoned Rhodey. He was not satisfied with the escape.

Rhodey: Truancy on the first day? You want to be thrown out ?!

Pepper: Hahaha!

Rhodey Pepper, be silent! Tony, do you hear?

Tony: I hear you. I had to go to the lab, Do you know why?

Rhodey: Sorry, but you come back to class?

Tony: I have something to do

Pepper: Hahaha! He does not sin wisdom!

Rhodey: Shut up, because I hit you, monkey

Pepper: What ?!

Tony: Hey, are you there?

Rhodey hung up and tried to silence the redhead.

Rhodey: Do you always do, like someone talking to someone?

Pepper: Ooops! Just you did not cry, Rhodey

Pepper continue stupidly smiled planning something. Their intentions aimed a centrally in his nose. Rhodey defended up and grabbed her hands.

Rhodey: If I have to, then you tied into the tube

Pepper: Hahaha! I'm afraid! Ooops! Ooops! Take care of Stark, Mommy

The boy took out a backpack black tape and sealed her mouth that she could not speak.

Rhodey: What are you talking about? I do not hear anything

Pepper crushed his foot until he hissed in pain.

Rhodey: Madwoman

Through this comment again he has been hit, but more. She unstuck herself tape and began chasing Rhodey across the school ... a bottle full of water.

Pepper: Do not run away! Do not run away! I'll get you!

The boy tried to end her fight, and the redhead would not end.

 **Ok. Next chapter is here. Sorry, SilverPedals if this story are copied from you but I wrote this when I learn in high school. It's a coincidence.**


	3. III: Spy

An hour later, the implant was fully charged. Tony still think that Obadiah could blow up the plane and led to the accident. He remembered that he had to boast his invention with his father and came up with the idea to use it in this situation. He opened the chamber armor, and he thought about it.

Tony: I think, it's the only way I can find out the truth

He walked into the chamber and put on the armor. When he was in the tunnel, bumping up the pipes and walls, and also flew on the street, coming into contact with everything.

Tony: Whoa! Okay. Slowly I begin to understand ... probably how it works. Turn on the spy systems and camouflage.

He raised high in the air without bumping unnecessarily about the buildings. He managed to control the armor and become invisible. Pretty soon he found himself in front of the building Stark International.

Tony: Stane

Stane: Do something with Stark vault. All inventions examined in the laboratory. Perhaps something can sell them?

O'Brien: Understood. We'll take care of it. Is the meeting is today?

Stane: Yes

Tony did not believe what bald guy said. He was angry for two reasons, and even three. Stane that transforms his father's inventions in the gun, he was suspected of causing the accident, and his finger was a ring of Howard. He decided to continue to follow him unnoticed.

When Stane left the building, he got into the limousine. He knew he was going to a meeting. He did not know with whom. Everything became clear when he reached behind him on the training ground.

Tony: Oh no! No! What have they done ?! These are earth movers! How could he ?!

Stane: I assure you that today we will test another weapon

General: And his son agrees to do something with the inventions of Howard?

Stane: There is no age of 18, so he has nothing to talk

Tony had the desire to shot him with a gun, or repulsors, but hesitated. When he thought about his father, he changed plans and tried to calm himself. Unexpectedly called him Rhodey.

Rhodey: Tony, where are you?

Tony: I told you. I have something to do

Rhodey: What?

Tony: I'll call you later

Rhodey: Tell me where you are?

Tony: Uh ... I am not how to say it ... the military training ground

He scratched his head and said, half-jokingly half seriously.

Rhodey: Excuse me ?! What are you doing ?!

Tony: I observe

Rhodey: Do not you have anything else to do? As soon as my mother come from work and she starts to interrogate me!

Tony: Do not panic. I'll be right, but I ...

As it started to talk, he did not notice the shot laser.

Tony: Ouch! How did they notice me?

Rhodey: What's going on?

Tony: Nothing. I have already come back

He decided that completes the "observation" later when the "hearing" Roberta is completed. He returned to the laboratory, where he put down the armor. Rhodey waiting for him there.

Rhodey: You took this?

Tony: Yes. I had to do something. I'm spying Stane. I have a feeling that he blew up the plane. It has a ring to my father, and to all that, his inventions worked in weapons and military markets!

He threw the tools of from the worktop and heavily pissed off.

Rhodey: Stane would not do this

Tony: Who could this be other ?!

Rhodey: Cool down a little bit, because you really just do something stupid

The boy was a little calmer so seemingly because inside him seething hatred.

Tony: You know that my father died? His work has been destroyed, and I, "I have nothing to say!"

Rhodey: He said that?

Tony: I want to know if it was his fault. I'll find some documents. Well, whatever. Anything to prove who is behind this

Rhodey: You really so much want this?

Tony: What would you do if your father died? You woke up and you were alone. Do not you tormented by the thought that this did not happen by accident ?! I must know the truth!

Rhodey: Tony, I'm sorry, but you can not still reopen old wounds. The truth also can hurt

Tony: So I have to look to as Stane destroys company ?!

Rhodey: I did not say so

Tony: What about Pepper? Is the not kill yourself?

He tried to loosen the situation, which because of the company was unpleasant. And he succeeded because Rhodey even laughed.

Rhodey: Well, she 's got me and poured all the water on me. She is twisted

Tony: And so I like her

Rhodey: Wow! You know her one day and you already have on her mind?

Tony: She's not that bad. She is funny

Rhodey: Funny? It's a madwoman. Oh! I guess I can see that something sparked

A friend laughed, seeing his face blushing when talking about Pepper. He was amused that one day, one person had a positive impact so much on him. However, in spite of everything he did not want to leave the company's affairs.

Rhodey: Okay, let's go to dinner. Mom will be angry as we are late

Tony: She must have everything, like clockwork. Not too early and not too late

They both laughed and left the lab. Rhodey first got hold of the soup, feasting with great appetite. Roberta surveyed their eyes, wondering if something they did not do wrong. She had heard only that the principal had someone in his office. The existence of Pepper knew only from stories Rhodey, when it came sometimes from the limo under the eye, or with a torn blouse.

Roberta: And how was the first day of school, Tony?

Tony: It was not so bad. Even I met someone

Rhodey: You tell her, who you met

He laughed.

Roberta: Who is it?

Tony: Chatterbox Pepper

Roberta: I guess I did not again hear about her

Now a woman to laugh. She suspected that does not tell her everything. She had to ask another question.

Roberta: Remember that I'll find out all about it if you did something wrong. I am glad that in addition Rhodey, you now know someone else. And where you disappeared before class?

Tony: Oh god.

He felt that he had fallen into a lot of trouble. Rhodey stood in his defense.

Rhodey They freed us earlier

Roberta: Really? It's just weird. I spoke with the principal and told me that you were not on any lessons

Tony: For the second time. Oh god.

Roberta: Do you want to get you poured out ?!

Now she raised her voice firmly and have the peace of mind vanished. Tony did not want to tell her the truth. He trusted only his friend, but would also later said, Roberta.

Tony: I'm sorry, but I ... Er ... I have to go

He got up from the table and again there was another question lawyer.

Roberta: Where are you going?

Tony: On the air

In fact, once again put on the armor and flew over the company to get all the documentation before the accident.

Tony: I must know the truth. I need to know because otherwise I never fall asleep peacefully

He laughed, but he was not amused.

Rhodey: Do not kid yourself. You ran out without a word. You know she already suspects something?

Tony: Relax, Rhodey. I already have these documents. Would you believe that the military signed an agreement with the project ?! How can he continue to destroy company ?!

Rhodey: Good. Now it is you take it easy. Go home, because I can not hide forever. I persuaded her that you went to the shop

In a few minutes, he gained access to the files which need. He stood still, looking in camouflage on a smiling bald guy. On the desk was a folder with the project, signed by the military.

It was late in the evening. Rhodey phoned him.

Rhodey: Again, you do the same? Spying?

Tony: Yes. And you should not have to sleep?

Tony felt a reason to laugh. He did not know which excuse could think of Rhodey to cover for him, and he did it because he had nothing to do. He wanted to help him.

 **Google Translate and Grammarly can't help with every sentence to be correct. Sorry. My English is still bad. Don't read if you prefer perfect story without stupid mistakes.**


	4. IV: Trouble

Pepper walked through the city, thinking about the boy she had met. She liked him right away when they started jumping to their throats. She was extremely amused, remembering what she could do to Tony on the roof.

She looked at her watch and it was already 22. She knew her father would make a fuss because at this late hour she could not walk alone. After the divorce, Virgil tried to keep her safe.

Pepper: I'll be dead when I get home

Terrorist: You will now meet this honor

Pepper: Oh no! Maggia!

Terrorist: A smart daddy girl

It was unfortunate that she left the gun at home. It was just pepper spray, but effective for defense. The melee skills were weak, but improvisation in trouble left her best. She ran through the streets to lose him. Unfortunately, he was not alone. From the black van came the next guys in white masks, armed with firearms. They shot the girl and she tried to lose them somehow. She hit the alley, from where there was no further way to escape.

Pepper: Oh! Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm going to die! I will die!

She started talking to herself to calm down, but it made her more nervous. Terrorists surrounded her on each side. She fell to her knees.

Pepper: Okay, okay! I give up! Do you hear ?! I surrender ...

She did not finish because Tony flew in armor. He shot them from the repulsor.

Tony: Run!

Pepper: I feel more confident now, as the flying can of the battery saves me

Tony: Do not talk, just run!

Even in the face of danger, she was able to speak her wisdom.

Terrorist: Who are you?

Tony: Her defender

He fired from the unibeam, and the men in the masks did not know who they were dealing with. They immediately fled and left her alone.

Tony: Are you all right?

Pepper: Fly now. Do you care about the cats when they sit on the tree?

Tony: I'll take you home. You will be safe there. Tell me what they wanted from you?

Pepper: Not your business

The armor grabbed her and flew high into the air. Pepper was pissed off and punching in the armor.

Pepper: Let me go, you flying tin of scraps

Tony: She really loves trouble

Pepper: I heard it, Stark

The boy was confused that she openly said his name. He did not tell her that built the armor. Only Rhodey knew that.

Tony: I'm not him

Pepper: Yeah ... Right. Will you also talk nonsense? How many fables invent to deceive people? And besides, you are so smart, and your voice is easy to recognize. Is not there something like a voice modulator today?

Tony: Where do you live?

Pepper: Get off me and place it on the ground! Such an inquisitive you are, maybe you wanted to know who had a hand in your tragedy?

Tony began to wonder if the FBI agent's daughter could actually help him with this, but first, he wanted to help her. Despite how she talked to him.

Tony: I want to help you

Pepper: Get away from me, and I will not tell anyone what you did

Tony: I saved your life. Is this something wrong?

Pepper: They will not stop

Tony: But you got caught up in the mud, Pepper

He laughed until she was irritated.

Pepper: Silence, fool! They just want to get rid of my dad, and besides, you do not listen to anyone. Hello? I am talking to you! Do not ignore me because ...

Tony; You will talk more, I can hear you perfectly

The boy decided to find her residence address by searching the database. When he managed to locate, he flew in that direction, and the redhead began to squeeze his neck because she did not trust him. His heart slammed harder as he stared into her eyes.

Tony: Nice eyes color

Pepper: Are you romantically with me ?! And in the beak you want to earn ?! Aaa rather in the mouth!

Tony: Yeah ... I just said that. I wanted to be nice. Can you not choke me?

Pepper: You admit it's you, Tony?

Tony: Okay. You have me, but you do not tell anyone

He was still hesitant to trust her because he had doubts as she was constantly packing herself into the worst of the world, and with Maggia, it was a serious matter. Rather offense.

Pepper: I will not tell anyone. Thank you

She did not hold him so close to his neck. She was calm and did not offend him. She admired the city view from above. She smiled, looking at Tony, who dared to reveal his face.

Tony: In 5 minutes you will be at home. Tell your dad that you're in trouble. If he's worried about you, let him know

Pepper: There is no time for it. He's still just working and nothing

Tony sympathize Pepper and knew what was the situation. Howard after the death of Mary, he was working to forget. The boy could not do that, and in the present situation, he also felt that he had something to do with her.

Tony: I know this. My father also was such as he lived

Pepper: Sure would like to know who is to blame?

Tony: All in all, that's it

Pepper: Hahaha! And I have an interest in you. I'll tell you everything I know ... under one condition

Tony: What?

Pepper: You have to pretend my boyfriend. I have a bet with such blonde and I need you

Tony laughed. He did not know whether to treat her words seriously or as a joke. He thought about the benefits of it and thought it over.

Tony: One day?

Pepper: One! Oh! Thank you for that

Tony: I have not said anything yet

Pepper: You said one day. Hahaha!

Tony: You're awful, Pepper

Pepper: Well. You have to somehow stand out

Tony delivered her home and flew to the lab. He could not think of anyone else like Pepper again. It was a sign he could not read. After putting off the armor, he went to his room and slept, or rather tried. He wondered what the redhead would tell him about the accident. He was curious whether this, the so-called business would come out for good.

The next day he wakes up. It was a day off from school. Saturday. There were more than 20 unread messages on the phone.

Tony: I think some SPAM

Rhodey: No way! Pepper poison your life! This is one long message

Tony: Up to 20?

Rhodey: Hehe. She can do much more. She without a phone is like a soldier without a rifle

He laughed and Tony smiled slightly. When he was about to blush, he pretended to be hot and he waved his hand. A friend was not fooled.

Rhodey: Oh, Tony. You went in deep swamp

Tony: Why?

Rhodey: Giving her number, you are sentenced to martyrdom

He laughed again, and Tony went to the bathroom where he took care of his appearance. Pepper kept writing messages to him. He remembered not giving her the number and she had to break in to find him. It irritated him a bit that he still had to check her reminders of a pretend date.

It's evening. They met in the park. They were supposed to pretend to be a couple.

Pepper: Relax, order it looked naturally

Tony: But no one here is not

Pepper: She's here

Tony: Where?

She pointed to the empty bench. The boy did not know what to think about it. Is not she lost her reasoning? However, his heart told him something else. They took a few photos and they embraced with tenderness. Tony is blushing as well as red-haired, but she did not want to reach for a kiss. The boy went to this without thinking, because rarely when he thought. First, he does, then he wonders.

Their lips were dangerously close. Pepper felt threatened and at one time used the pepper spray.

Tony: Pepper. Eh ... why? We had to pretend

Pepper: That's why

She took the initiative herself and kissed him.

Pepper: Already ... You're free

 **I'm not tired because I drank three cups of coffee. This is next chapter. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **PS: I hate translate alone with "help" Google Translate. Terrible work -_-**


	5. V: Secret

They are 3 days away from the pretend date. Tony tried to contact Pepper because he still did not understand why she used pepper spray and then kissed him. He was sitting in class, thinking about this and about the deal with the redhead

Rhodey: If you do not want to have something in your eye, do not look at her

Tony: Yeah ... I know, but ... Anyway ... No matter

He resigned and focused on the paper where he sketched the armor project. He thought to improve it. He was a ghost absent from the lesson. The professor said something to him, and he was silent.

Prof. Klein: Mr. Stark, please answer

Tony: Eee ... And what was the question?

The class burst out laughing, and the redhead smiled gently.

Prof. Klein: Who discovered gravity?

Tony: Newton

Prof. Klein: And that's why you do not get F. Please focus on the lesson. Some of these last 15 minutes

Tony: I'm sorry

He returned to the armor project again. He thought about what elements to add to it. Are the rollers driven by electrostatic energy or rocket motors?

Rhodey: It is better to take care of the lesson. Do you think of her again?

Tony: What again?

Rhodey: You were looking at her

Tony: What about that ?!

The teacher threw the book at his desk, making a powerful bang.

Prof. Klein: The lesson is still on, Mr. Stark

Tony sat the remaining fifteen minutes with dementia. He was sleepy and distracted. In addition, the bracelet showed the time of another charge. He did not want to run away from the lessons and after physics, he went to the roof. All three of them were there. Including Pepper.

Pepper: Great genius does not listen to the lesson! They will pour you out!

Tony: Can you tell me what it was supposed to be ?!

Pepper: But what?

Rhodey: I also do not know what went on. Can you explain me?

Pepper: Shut up, Stark!

Tony: No! He has the right to know! I wanted to get information about the plane crash and ...

Pepper: Shut up, because I'll beat you!

Tony: And for that, I pretend to be her boyfriend. I have fulfilled my contract. Your turn

There was not much to miss, and Rhodey would cry with laughter. The break quickly passed and there was no solution. Tony sat under the window, opening the dummy textbook where he had an unfinished armor design. The same thing he started doing on physics. He had an English lesson. Pepper drew flowers in his notebook, and Rhodey read something about World War II about Churchill.

The lesson was long, but in time it was over. Tony got up from his chair and said an alarm. Rhodey immediately saw him fainting and helped him get up.

Rhodey: What's going on?

Pepper: Hahaha! Stark's nanny! Well, I knew!

Fortunately, no one Pepper did not hear because sooner or later, everyone was out for dinner. Neither did she care about Tony's condition.

Tony: Well you know what I have to do but school ...

Rhodey: I'll explain to mom. She will understand it, but you have to come up with something that will not go away from the lesson

Pepper: Hahaha! Jerk, jerk, jerk!

Pepper shouted, singing.

Rhodey: I'll kill you!

The boy left school. Pepper still did not feel the seriousness of the situation, but finally got interested.

Pepper: What's so weak?

Rhodey: He has ... problems. I will not tell you what because you will laugh again. That he had to pretend your boyfriend. For what?

Pepper: Because Whitney

Rhodey: Jesus Christ

Pepper: Do not mix him in it!

Rhodey: With this plastic, you have a bet?

Pepper: Ah. It came out a little silly. I treated Tony gas

Rhodey: Excuse me ?!

 **Follow story if you don't want to miss next chapter.**


	6. VI: Iron Man

Tony sat again in the lab where he re-charged the implant. He was tired of the same schema. He had to come up with something that would not let him go to school and make life easier. He removed the bracelet from the wrist and began to modify. He thought to be a portable version of the charger. When it is time to charge, it is supposed to turn blue and when the button is on, it will automatically charge. He knew it would be a good idea.

After completing the conversion, he founded bracelet back and looked at the armor. He decided to go watch the Stane.

Tony: This will be the last time

Meanwhile, at school, Rhodey made fun of Pepper and her bet.

Rhodey: And what was that for?

Pepper: Something for something. There's nothing for free

Rhodey: You did not tell him what you know

Pepper: Because the bell rang

Rhodey: Well, let it be. He probably will not come back for lessons anymore. And again will be hearing

Pepper: Hahaha! But you have problems with your mother! Lawyer!

Rhodey: Shut your mouth, redhead! And you have an FBI agent father. And what?!

Pepper: Nothing

Rhodey tried to talk to her like a man with a man, but he did not. Tony, on the other hand, was watching the bald man behind the desk. Unexpectedly, the armor has detected a threat in the city. The train was driving at dizzy speed and was on a track that had not been completed.

Tony: Today I will not be back soon. How many people are there?

"150 people and one dog"

Tony: Strange times. Even dogs are carrying with each other

He rushed over and flew to the switch to change the train's course. It was fierce.

Tony: I think it must do it the old way

He used all his power to manually change the tracks. Even in the armor, he was not so strong, but he had to do something to save those people. And a dog. They were also incomplete. He unplugged the wagon with the people. Only he fell empty, but he had to grab him not to fall on the highway.

Tony: Come on!

The boy was weakened and barely maintained the weight of the wagon. When he was about to fall, he grabbed him at the last moment. He took a deep breath of relief.

Tony: Oh crap! Oh ... It was really ... close

He did not know that it was arranged by Stane. He sat in the office and watched from seeing him by the building.

Stane: And yet he appeared. I want to have this armor! Obtain it!

The first mention of the masked hero appeared in the news. Tony did not want to make a sensation. It just worked as it should. Pepper read the message on the phone. She remembered that night.

Pepper: Bravo!

Rhodey: What are you reading?

Pepper: Take care of yourself

Rhodey did not belong to these patient people and forcefully tore her phone from his hands.

Pepper: Give it away!

Rhodey: Indeed. Bravo

Pepper: I know who he is. They call him...

Rhodey: Iron Man

The redhead did not mean it. She knew it was Tony's invention.

Pepper: Iron Man? No no no! As already, it's a flying toaster

Rhodey: You're twisted, you know?

Pepper: I know

Rhodey: Meet Tony and tell him what you know. You have to fulfill the contract

Pepper: Tell this miss plastic. She did not give me money because of this fucking ...

Rhodey had interrupted her in time because he knew how many epithets a redhead might come up with on Whitney.

Rhodey: Quiet. You have to do it

Pepper: Or else what?

Rhodey: I'll tell your father you wanted to kill me

Pepper: Hahaha! He will not believe you

Rhodey: Really? You are unpredictable and he knows it well.


	7. VII: Bet

The next day, the media raise the matter with the train. Most of the students in the school are talking about it, but Pepper had to attend to bet with Whitney. To prove that bet was a fiction, Rhodey witnessed the conversation.

Pepper: It's over. I did what was necessary. I was with Stark on a date

Whitney: Proof, please

The red-haired girl showed her pictures from the camera. There was nothing on them.

Whitney: There's nothing here

Pepper: What ?! It is impossible! Rhodey, you deleted them ?!

Rhodey: No! I did not touch anything, just read this piece of news about Iron Man

Pepper: This genius had to cover the lens with a finger! I'll kill him!

Whitney: Oh! Paprika is burning

Pepper: Do not say that!

Pepper wanted to tear her into pieces, but Rhodey split them in time. Suddenly she felt someone eavesdrops on her. From the stairs, she pulled out Tony. She pulled him by the ear.

Tony: Hey! Let go!

Pepper: Nicely so listen ?!

At the sight of Whitney, he petrified. He knew who she was. He also did not like her by her father, Stane.

Tony: What are you doing here?

Whitney: I go to school for a long time, you know?

Pepper: Unfortunately. Did you have to cover your lens with your toes as I was taking pictures ?!

Rhodey: Pepper, calm down!

Pepper: We have to talk, genius!

Again she gripped his ear quite painfully and led him to the roof. Meanwhile, Whitney told Rhodey about the details of the bet.

Rhodey: If she did something, you too

Whitney: Oh yes. I was supposed to give her five bucks for it

Rhodey: And so much noise about it?

Whitney: You know what she is. She wanted to show that she would win again

Rhodey: It's stupid

Whitney: Tell her that. I have to go. Tell her she will not get anything

Rhodey: He will not be happy

Whitney: Not my problem

Meanwhile, Pepper settled with Tony. She let go of his ear, which turned red.

Tony: Are you finished ?! Can you tell me what you were supposed to tell me ?! You promised!

Pepper: Let it be, Stark

Tony: You can not speak by name? I am kind to you, and you continue to be bad to me. To hell, what did I do to you ?!

Pepper: Such a hobby

She laughed and took the pendrive out of her purse.

Pepper: The end of interests. You have what you wanted, and now, go away

Tony: And with that gas, what was that supposed to be?

Pepper: Oh my! Do I have to translate all of you?

Tony: I guess so

Pepper: What a genius! Hahaha! Alright. I did it because you probably forgot we were pretending

Tony: Excuse me, Pepper. I did not want to be like this. I'd better go, otherwise you'll kill me

Pepper: I do not want it now, and your secret is safe. Rhodey know about this?

Tony: Yes

He no longer said anything and went down from the roof to the educational lesson. They discussed organizational issues and behavioral issues that were of no interest to anyone. Tony more easily endured hours in school, but portable charger had drawbacks. It did not load it fully.

Another lesson was history, and Rhodey continued to struggle until he himself gave a lecture on why World War II ended.

Tony: Well, finally. You're done

Pepper: It's better not to hear you do not support him, genius

The boy did not speak to her. He left the classroom for a long break that lasted 30 minutes. Traditionally, they were on the roof of the three. Here he was also silent.

Pepper: A very interesting lecture. Hahaha! I almost cried!

Rhodey: Probably no one but the teacher did not listen to me. I saw that you were doing something, Potts

Pepper: You! Not by name! Should I beat you so that Roberta does not know you ?!

Rhodey: Do you always have to have a problem? You will agree that it is hard to please her. Right, Tony?

Tony was not distracted, and his mind was on the documents he was about to review immediately after school. He pretended not to listen to them, but he really knew what they were talking about.

Pepper: You better leave him. As he is silent, so is better. At least there is nothing to talk about

Rhodey: Pepper ...

It angered him and immediately ran downstairs. The words of the girl reminded him of what he had to know and he knew that the age had nothing to do with whether he could interfere in business or not.

At the next lesson, he was sitting away from friends, though Pepper was hard to be positively perceived as she was constantly annoying him. It was an ordinary music lesson. Only then she softened and listened to the songs played.

Pepper: Finally something that you can listen to

Rhodey: Yeah ... You do not listen to anyone, only you

Pepper: Just calm down ... He's not here ... Listen ... to Mozart

She ignored all the students around to control their emotions. Suddenly, Tony's bracelet brightened. He pressed the button on it and started charging. He knew it had to work out. Rhodey could no longer sit idly.

Rhodey: You do not seem to get out of the lesson?

Tony: No.

Rhodey: Dude, what's gotten into you? You do not talk to anyone from the break. Is it through Pepper?

Tony: Eh ... I was lost in thought. Sorry but I can not think of anything else like an accident

Rhodey: I know. You still do not give up, but she told you what she knows?

Tony: She gave the pendrive, I'll look at it with the other data I copied before

Rhodey: But did you do something with the implant?

Tony: The bracelet serves as a portable charger. I'll be alright

Rhodey: Sure? Do you know I'm worried?

Tony: All right. You mean the lecture on history, what will be in an hour?

Rhodey: I wanted to go to him

Tony: You go. I can handle

Rhodey: Are you sure?

Tony; As it is, the redhead will be sentenced to me

They both laughed. And the bell rang. Pepper's favorite lesson came to an end. A bit unhappy she packed the book and wanted to leave the classroom when Rhodey went to a lecture that would last over 4 hours, which was a salvation for him before another boring lesson, like English and PE.

When Tony was about to go out into the corridor, he fainted. This time Pepper was serious. Perhaps it was because of Rhodey's absence, at which she was always showing off? As it was called, it was called.

Pepper: And you always do?

Tony: You should go ... for lessons. Stupid ... bracelet

He barely managed to breathe, because his chest ache was getting worse by incomplete loading. The girl did not know what he was talking about. Why was he pissing on a wrist bracelet? Tony managed to get to his feet, but he had to support the bench. He hardly asked for help.

Tony: Can I ask you... something?

Pepper: So I'm listening

Tony: Can you help me ...? I ... I have to get somewhere

Pepper: Not enough to get to the hygienist?

Tony: That will not help. So how?

Pepper: Do I have any other choice? Okay, I was joking. You will not be dead here

 **Implant angst and drama has begun. hehehe.**


	8. VIII: Change

Rhodey's historical lecture continues. He had no idea that Tony was "sentenced" to Pepper. If the bracelet did not fail, he might not have asked for help. Besides, he saw that she had not invaded his ego when there was no friend nearby, and Whitney was not a schoolgirl and went home. Pepper wanted to know what was going on with him. She did not know his situation and it was supposed to be a day when everything would change for the better.

Pepper: And what should I do with you? Where do you want to go?

Tony: Laboratory

Pepper: That where ?! At school?! Are you kidding me ?!

She let go and he fell to the floor. She thought he was pretending to pick her up. She wanted to kill him for it.

Tony: I'm not pretending. Really bad ... I feel

Again he clenched at the implant with pain.

Pepper: Okay. Let's say I trust you and you go to this lab, but you tell me the whole truth about what happened to you after the accident

Tony: You really want to know?

Pepper: I'm curious. Something for something

Tony: I agree

He had no choice but to speak of a difficult past. It seemed to him that it would somehow influence the girl and she would not be so blunt to him. Again she picked him up from the ground and left the classroom. Then they went through a piece of the hollow corridor because most of the students either sat on a lecture or went on a truce.

After a few minutes, they went straight through the city. Tony was leaning on her not to fall again, and the redhead finally understood that he was not well with him.

Pepper: How far to this "lab"?

Tony: Near Rhodey's house

Pepper: Hahaha! Seriously?! He's seriously babysitting you! God! How do you stand with him ?! And Roberta? Oh my! I really feel sorry for you, Tony

The boy smiled a little when she finally said his name. The redhead nudged him that he had fallen again. Nearly on the trash, but fortunately, she pulled him lightly by the hand. She was a little amused.

Pepper: Hahaha! Do you want to smash a head?

Tony: Your fault

Pepper: Yeah ... Sure, it's mine. You had to drink so much

Tony: I did not drink. What do you think? Ah ...

He grew weaker and weaker, almost collapsed. Fortunately, they were close. Tony suddenly lost consciousness. On her lucky, she had to lug it by the same factory.

Pepper: God. How much are you eating ?! Oh, people! And you've saved people. In your armor are you light ?! No, but you're not out here! Are you awake ?!

She began to tire him and grabbed him by the arms, dragging him on the floor. She did not know exactly where the lab was located but reached the steel door code. She was forced to call Rhodey. She stole the phone from his pocket.

Pepper: Rhodey, here Pepper. I know I'm calling and interrupting this "interesting" and "cool" lecture, but I have to get to the lab, and Stark is going to die here! Tell me, what's the code ?!

Rhodey: And yet you are condemned to him

Pepper: I'll kill you as soon as you return! Tell me the code!

Rhodey: All right. I do not know what code. You have to have somewhere saved, or ask him

Pepper: He's unconscious! Do I have to talk to a dead man ?!

Rhodey: And is he conscious?

Pepper: Well how are you listening to me ?! What are you? Deaf?! How are you sitting at the lecture ?! After all, I told you that!

Rhodey understood how serious the situation was. He wanted to disappear from the lecture but withdrew from the idea. He knew the culture and respect of the lecturer and did not want to have badly behaved.

Rhodey: Just do not panic. I will join you as the lecture will end

Pepper: What should I do ?!

Rhodey: Do not scream, because they will throw me out. Calm down and take a deep breath and find something in his pocket

Pepper: Rhodey ...

Rhodey: Everything will be fine. Make sure he breathes and see the charging status on the bracelet

Pepper checked what was needed and did not understand.

Pepper: barely 10%

Rhodey: It's not good. Make sure the door is open because it may not lock

Pepper: I hope you had a right

Rhodey and Pepper hung up she took matters into her own hands. Before she tried to check the entrance, she was tempted to hit him on the cheek. She wanted to wake him up to be revived but did not succeed.

Pepper: I beg you! Wake up! Wake up! Come on! Especially I dragged you on the ground to come here because you wanted it! Can you wake up at all ?!

She again confronted him in the face that she would definitely feel it after waking up. But that was a long way to go. Only after a few minutes had she checked the steel door. Fortunately, they were open. At once she grabbed him again, but not his hands, because she already bored her, only his legs. The weight was the same and barely pulled him in. For a moment she focused on the room and for a moment she was taking a look at the genius lab.

Pepper: Well, kind of genius is, but the fall in class for the second time, it's not wise

When finished admire his achievement technology, he took up Tony, who still do not react to anything. She shook him as if she wanted to make a cocktail for him on a very hot day. She was about to hit a fist in his implant but decided she would hit him lightly. Then she sensed that he had something round under the blouse. She checked what it could be.

Pepper: What is it ?! Tony, wake up, cause I'll hit you right away! I'm not kidding at all! I will do it, even if you are injured! Can you hear me, deaf ?! Wake up!

Pepper was tense, and when she began to look at the mechanism, she felt his heart beating weakly. Then she wanted to really hit him with fists. In time, her irritated reflexes stopped Rhodey's phone.

Pepper: What ?!

Rhodey: I'm going to the lab. Are you there?

Pepper: Somehow I came in. Will you believe it was open ?!

Rhodey: That's good

Pepper: Rhodey, what's he got for the circle?

Rhodey: Circle? And you're probably talking about an implant. You need to connect it to the charger. Connect it to the implant and it should wake up

Pepper: Oh no.

Rhodey: Pepper, what did you do?

Pepper; Nothing! He is sitting on this cable and I have to move him again! You know how heavy it is! It's your fault, Rhodey! It's you who fuck you every day and he's got a pattern for you

Rhodey: Excuse me ?! Do not even say that. Okay, do what I told you and I'll be right there. Just do not slap

Pepper: Hahaha! Too late!

Rhodey: You're impossible, Pepper

Pepper: Well I know that

She laughed and hung up to give him the help he needed. Now she was convinced that she was not picking her up on the corpse, only had serious health problems, and the implant was a mystery to her, though she assumed how important part of Tony's life was. She grabbed his legs so that his back became a rag to the floor, which gathered up all the dirt of the last days when he worked. Eventually, she took the cable and hooked it up to charge. She once again slapped a boy to wake up. When she had mastered, she was waiting for his awakening.

She did not have to wait too long because after an hour he regained consciousness. He felt the hell on his face.

Tony: Pepper ... What did you do ?!

Pepper: You are finally alive! Do not do that to me

Tony: With pleasure. Ouch! How did you get me here ?! After the nails you towed me ?!

Pepper: Well you put it. Hahaha!

Tony: But anyway thank you. You do not even know that you saved my life

Pepper: You asked for help, so I gave it to you. Now tell me about the accident. You promised

She hugged him because she was relieved that he was alive.

 **Pepper change and adventure are coming.**


	9. IX: True

After the lecture, Rhodey jumped from the room as quickly as possible. At the time of speaking professor he was unable to piece together the thoughts in his head so there were no worries, but become active when he remembered a conversation with Pepper. Immediately he ran to the school, heading for the lab. He was halfway there.

Meanwhile, Pepper felt the first time she was worried about someone's life because after her parent's divorce she was only desperate for herself. She was very curious and wanted to ask hundreds of questions, though, after a long thought, she stepped away from him and asked one crucial question.

Pepper: How was it with this accident?

Tony; I do not know until the end, so I wanted to know something from you

Pepper: I did not look at these files, so you're the only one to dig up the secret. Well, you were missing for a week. How did you survive? In the wreck of the plane, they found your father, who ee ... he went to the other world

Tony felt at once that he was sitting in that cursed airplane again and felt his heart be damaged forever. He quickly recovered, but he was very upset. The heart was beating like a hammer. When he unplugged the charger, Pepper noticed a flashing light on his chest.

Pepper: Are you all right?

Tony: Eee ... It's nothing. I just remembered something

Pepper: Accident?

His face was astonished. Redhead read as if his thoughts. This was the second sign, but he did not see the deeper meaning in it to mean something.

Tony: Yes. Rhodey saved me, but ...

Pepper: But what?

Tony; The armor saved somehow from death, but he did more. He took me to the hospital. And in such a "gift" I got an implant. It can be said that it is my second heart

The redhead was moved and wanted to cry, but she did not want to show it to herself, so she kept it in the middle. But she wanted to feel how the mechanism works.

Pepper: Can I touch?

Tony: Do not worry, just do not ruin it

Pepper: Can not I ?!

Again the face of the devil appeared on her face.

Tony: If you want to kill me, do it now

Pepper: Hahaha! Another time. And how does it work? You have to load it, but why? Is this something for a battery? Why do you want it?

Well, and began to pile up questions. The boy was amazed at her great behavior change. She also had to joke, but she did not behave like a cut wasp. She was worried about him. When she touched the implant, she felt a weak heartbeat. Deep down, he is suffocating sympathy and regret.

Tony: I told you it was my second heart, and the implant kept me alive. It sends a pulse to energize those true hearts to act. If I do not charge it, I drop, as a used battery and I do not get up

Pepper: And to think that at the beginning I wanted to throw you off the roof

Tony: Seriously ?!

Pepper: But I lost interest. You are safe, and you are Iron Man and the world needs you

Tony: So you already know everything?

Pepper: No, no, no! You did not tell me yet why no one knew where you were for a week?

Tony: I was in the hospital for quite a long time and then I learned about the foster family too

Pepper: At least you have both of them, though David Rhodes is piloting in the army and not quite when he arrives, but it's service to the country. Normal. I have a father who is not interested in me, and my mother is divorced, so it is not interesting

Tony: You're in school so talkative and I would not think ...

Pepper: That he is not so sweet to me? You see, life. Damn, down and unjust

Tony felt a bit stupid when he heard that Pepper had her own problems that she did not want to attract, but unfortunately, she did not miss her. He put on his shirt and stood up from the ground. He was still weak and did not have to ask for redhead because she wanted to help him. Together they sat on the couch and talked. They felt good in their company.

Tony: Sorry

Pepper: For what?

Tony: That I got you involved. You have trouble with the mafia, parents divorce, and you are still in danger by me

Pepper: I do not know if you remember, but I'm an FBI agent's daughter, so it will not pass me by

She smiled and slightly nudged him that he gave her the same thing. They laughed, but the situation was not so pleasant for too long because Rhodey's sudden entrance destroyed the spell.

Rhodey: I'm already here. All right?

Tony: Pepper saved me when you were sitting at the lecture. As if the house was on fire, would you not run away?

She burst out laughing and stepped away from Tony so that her friend would not think the situation was relaxed. Nadal played bad at all and acerbic.

Rhodey: It was an important lecture, but besides that, it must have a culture and listen to what he has to say. It was really interesting. Too bad you were not. Sure, it would interest you

Pepper: This crazy meeting? Hahaha!

Tony: Pepper, let him go. He knows what counts for him and that. And what was the subject?

Rhodey: Really forgive me, but Pepper took care of you, maybe she just exaggerated with the beating

Tony: Well, she did what she had to do

They both looked at him like an alien who devoured his brain. So quickly forgave Pepper's unpredictability that it was weird. Rhodey sensed that the atmosphere became tense. Tony got up and just left.

Rhodey: Tony, where are you going?

Tony: I need to ventilate

Rhodey: Do not lie. Tell the truth

Tony: But I tell you the truth

He ran out of the lab and they were left alone. Rhodey did not want to talk about the lecture anymore. He knew that he chose wrong, and time could not go back. He was glad Tony was still alive, but he looked changed.

Rhodey: Thank you, Pepper

Pepper: Do not thank you. You've ruined everything!

Rhodey: What kind of thing?

Pepper: Oh ... never mind

There were blushes on her cheeks and she also left Rhodey. She felt a spark that had glowed light in her mind about genius. She still could not believe how much he had to bear and that his heart was a serious problem in everyday life. She hoped that the documents she had collected would know about Howard's death.

When Pepper returned home, Tony looked through the pendrive on his laptop. He reviewed the files edited a week before the accident and also after the same time when it was over. There were documents that before the catastrophe was proposed to change the purpose of earth movers. After Howard's death, there was an army signature on them.

Tony: I do not believe. Stane. It must have been Stane!

He punched his fists into the keyboard, but it still shocked the rest of the materials. He even found out about the contract for arms production. However, the biggest surprise was in the list of purchased products. Among them, he found explosives.

Tony: Stane! You idiot! I hate you!

He was furious that he came to the window and his eyes were covered with tears. When the sun was setting, he saw his father again.

Howard: I'm proud of you, Tony. Do not follow in the footsteps of revenge, just try to live with balance. Maybe I'm gone, but you're the key to a better future

Tony: Dad ... I ... I miss you

The picture disappeared, blurring. The boy released his tears with his rage and helplessness. After five minutes he managed to calm down and checked the other documents. All projects that were previously rejected were accepted after his death.

Tony: Can I sleep peacefully when I know it's Obadiah Stane who took my father? No ... I can not live like that. He must pay for it. It must be fired from the company. I will destroy him in accordance with the law. And Roberta will help me out.

 **Fandom IMAA never dies. Remember. NEVER!**


	10. I'M SO SORRY!

**I'm so sorry but I stop this translate for two main reasons. First, I don't know who read this. Second, I'm tired of translating this story. Maybe I should add third reason but it doesn't matter. I resign and maybe someday I come back. Who knows? A Little chance but there is.**


	11. X: Stane

Stane sat up late in the company while waiting for his daughter. This was none other than the same girl who could destroy the whole day looked at his watch and reached in no hurry for a meeting with his was walking on his the meeting, she rolled several times on their school she was able to balance herself but to go to the office, she had to go up her bad luck, the elevator was broken. 15 minutes later she crawled to the right place.

Stane: I've been waiting for you. Why so long? You're late!

Whitney: I know, but the elevator did not work, and yet I had to do something

Stane: You admit that you go too high heels

Whitney: No!

She denied, but she rolled over until her heel broke.

Stane: Are you going to argue about it? Anyway ... Say, what about Stark? You're watching him, right?

Whitney: Yes. It even happened that we went to the same class

Stane: Perfectly. Now just make sure he does not try to look for information about the accident

Whitney: What's wrong with that, he wants to know the truth? Do you remember how I was asking about mom and then you told me she was dead?! You know how I felt ?!

Stane: Whitney, calm down. I understand you, but does he already know?

Whitney: I do not know. He quickly disappeared from school

Stane: Disappeared? You do too. One of my employees saw you in town. What do you have for your excuse?

Whitney: A moment of break

Stane: Do not do that anymore!

Whitney: I'm sorry, Dad

Stane was pissed off that if Tony knew the truth about the accident, it would be pressed her to take care of the would have easily killed a boy, but Whitney would have known it was him. He even knew his weak point.

Stane: So it was the last time! You will see that I cut you off pocket!

Whitney: Okay, I'll take care of this, just do not take my credit card!

Stane: Do what you have to do! Do not skip the lesson! You have to... watch him!

The blonde understood the importance of the task that his father had it not been for card or pocket money, she would not have accepted it, but she was not holy. Proof of this was a bet that could end up in it would have ended if Rhodey had not split them up.

When Whitney left the office, she stumbled again on the got upset and went barefoot without grabbed the straps from them and went the blonde left the building, Tony fell asleep, Rhodey did the same, and Pepper waited for his father to throw away all his bitterness and fear. He only appeared at three in the morning. She scared him until he jumped.

Virgil: Pepper, what about you? Should I go down for a heart attack ?!

Pepper: Hi, daddy! I was waiting for you because I have to talk to you. I'm in trouble by you. You know why? And that's because of Maggia. They wanted to kill me! And what do you say ?! You will not even ask how was my day ?!

Virgil: Pepper, stop screaming because I'll be deaf

Redhaired was irritated by his father's behavior that he furiously broke down the plates that were needed to smash into small grabbed her by the arm and led her to the was still furious that she was stomping legs like a baby.

Pepper: Leave me!

Virgil: Calm down, Patricia! What's wrong with you ?!

Pepper: You never listen to me! As if you learned that they killed me, it will not move you!

Virgil: You do not give me a chance to speak

Pepper: Please ... tell me

Virgil: I have a hard work, do you understand? I'm sorry that you Maggia attacked because of me

Pepper: They tried to kill me! Do not reduce the problem! I could have died! But luckily he saved me

Virgil: Iron Man? Was he near?

Pepper: Yes. Will you do anything to leave us alone?

Father hugged her, seeing how worried she was with Maggia.

Virgil: Sorry. I will not let anything happen to you. Are you calm now? Can I leave you alone and do not do anything stupid?

Pepper: Hahaha! These plates! Oops! Should I redeem them?

Virgil: Do not be silly. Go to sleep. Good night

He kissed her on the forehead and let her sleep in total closed the door, staring for a moment Pepper, who had fallen day, there was another school day. All three are in the same row to talk and send secret messages together. Of course, Pepper was a champion. More than 10 messages per minute. Tony was surprised by his content. Redhead wanted to meet him, but without Rhodey, because, as she put it, "everything will screw up, destroy and break."

Tony: There you go. She can write a lot.

Rhodey: Pepper?

Tony: Bingo!

They both laughed, and the physics teacher slammed a book on the desk, pointing out that his lessons were not talking. Tony was changed and not only by Pepper but by the fact that Stane killed Howard, it did not give him a focus at school. He wanted to tell his friends about it and this time he would have no hesitation to call her a bracelet still did not work as it should, but luckily after two lessons, they could go home. Interestingly, suddenly the English lady became ill, who had never had medical was enjoying her health. Earlier in the day she had poured tea smiled at the prank and how perfectly she greeted father. After class, they went to the lab.

Rhodey: It's weird. Professor Green had never been sick

Pepper: Hahaha! Sick! Good, good!

Rhodey: I do not believe! This is your doing!

Pepper: Hahaha! Yeah ... well. I admit

Tony: Do you want to get in ...

Pepper: Well, say it!

Tony: Troubles

Rhodey: Hahaha! That's right

Tony: She can

They exploded with uncontrolled laughter, and Pepper was getting ready to punish them the table, she found a small screwdriver and with a diabolical smile her intentions aimed at Rhodey. She hit him with a sharp end in the back.

Rhodey: Au! Pepper!

Pepper: You had to. Oh ... one more

Tony: Au!

Pepper: Hahaha! This is great!

When Pepper calmed down, Tony connected the Pendrive to the most advanced computer in the showed them what he discovered. The atmosphere was tense, though Pepper was still holding some tools behind his back in the event of an accident.

Tony: I looked through these files and everything fits. Stane caused an accident

Rhodey: Are not you exaggerating? Why do you think so?

Tony: The bill of the company's products bought and there are explosives

Rhodey: It means nothing! After all, they also need to demolish the building. Do not search conspiracy theories

Pepper: And you have anything else?

Tony: And that's not enough? If you do not believe me, I'll go and talk to him

Rhodey: Idiotic idea, you know?

Tony: You have a better ?! I'll listen

Pepper: Oh no! I already know what he thinks! No way! Do not even try this, because I'll pull out this implant! You will die!

Tony; You said you did not want to kill me anymore

Rhodey: The Lady is Fickle

Pepper: Do not interrupt, because you will earn under the eye!

Tony wondered whether to risk and talk to Whitney. It was Stane's daughter, so he could try to do it somehow, but he was afraid of Virgil's daughter. At any moment she could rush on and kill him. It was funny because he was afraid of his life and it was not by any enemy, but Pepper Potts himself, who had claws.

 **HELLO! I'M BAAACK! Who miss? Ok! It's so hard to translate this story but I have still hope to fight with lazy mind and terrible Google Translate. I don't know when I add next chapter because I'm writing IMAA project season 3. See you soon, shellheads :)**


	12. XI: Kidnapping

Tony took the opportunity and chose the first option, a meeting with a bald man, which was certainly an "idiotic" in this way, Pepper will not snatch his implant. Going to Stark International, he wondered how to start the conversation and he had to have was still aiming for information on the accident. It seemed to him that his friend might have been right that explosives were needed for construction purposes like setting up a new office building in Manhattan or another institution from where Stane could he reached his office, he found him sitting at his desk.

Stane: Hello, Tony. Long time no sees. What's up? I heard you were going to a Whitney class

It was strange because he was never nice to Tony. He knew he would take over the company when he was 18 and he did not want to admit it. They were enemies for themselves.

Tony: Yes. I'm with her. I came to talk to you about my father

Stane: I know it's hard, but you do not complain. I really feel sorry for Howard's death. Believe me that I care about the business

Tony: By the production of weapons?!

Stane: Calm down. Stark International has always been famous for it. We are very successful

Tony: We?

Stane: We need you, Tony. We can not force your father's inventions to work

Tony: I want to know everything about the accident. Why my dad died ?!

Stane: It was an accident

Tony: Which ruined my life!

Stane: Will you help us or not? Personally, I'll pay you for it

Tony: I will not help you in making weapons! I'm not stupid, Stane!

Stane: I knew I would have to do it

The man grabbed the taser and hit the electric shock. The boy woke up locked up in a room called the Vault.

Tony: Stane! What's that supposed to mean?!

Stane: I had no other choice

Tony: This is a kidnapping!

Stane: Hahaha! You came here voluntarily, so no one is holding you here by force

Tony: Did you kill my father or not ?! Tell me!

Stane: Do you know the principle "the end justifies the means"? That's your answer

Tony: You idiot! How could you?!

Stane: That was supposed to be. Work, or never leave here

Tony: Stane!

The boy was furious that he had not foreseen the greedy tricks of the was shocked that he was still right about the accident. He wished he had chosen Whitney's would rather be without an implant than be locked in a company.

Meanwhile, Pepper talked to Rhodey about the whole plan.

Pepper: And where did he go? What do you think he chose? I was not kidding about this implant

Rhodey: Me too. I prefer Tony to talk to Whitney because she will not destroy him. I'm afraid of Stane because it is unpredictable, and if it really stands behind Mr. Stark death, it will not be good when the truth comes out.

Pepper: Do you always have to think about the worst? Think positive. As he went to this bald man, he will live. I will not beat him.

She laughed and she did not feel the seriousness of the situation. She did not know who was the worse threat. She considered Whitney the worst creature God had ever created.

When they tried to guess who the monster was, Tony tried to escape. He was locked in for one thought to use one of Howard's prototype inventions, converting parts for use. Stane watched him through the cameras and saw that he had taken to his "work".

Tony: Will you free me if I fix some vault devices?

Stane: I will think about it. You will still be sitting here

Tony: Did you know what will be the result of an accident?! I'm condemned for some implant of your fault! That's why I hate you! How did the explosion happen ?!

Stane: TNT was enough to ignite ... I did not know you would survive

Tony: You also wanted to kill me ?! You're crazy!

Stane: Maybe. You would be in trouble for my future, but now you have no chance of destroying me

In all this situation, he forgot that he did not have much time, and he did not want to fall as the dead battery through the broken was lucky because one of the inventions was a mask that allowed the face to change. It could have saved many copies. He put on his face and changed into a guard. Stane was surprised at what his co-worker was doing there. He did not see took the elevator to the floor where the vault was located. He typed the code and he was furious.

Stane: What are you doing here? Where is Stark?!

Tony: I do not know. I think he escaped

Stane: What ?! Find him! Immediately, because you will be fired!

Tony: Yes, sir

Immediately he ran out, pretending that executes the command. When he was at the exit, the mask stopped working. It was not very well. Unfortunately, Stane noticed him. He hit his face and kicked his stomach until it bent.

Stane: You are good, and you're almost done. Unfortunately, it did not work out for you. Now I will make sure that you finish and I do not care your heart. You have to work!

Tony: Stane ... you're a monster

Stane: You know it's not from today

Tony was weak and unable to defend himself, so the bald man easily dragged him to the vault and watched him with urgent eye took the mask. Behind his back, he had a gun. He was unpredictable, and Pepper further thought that the bald man did not have to be afraid. Rhodey continued to think the same.

Rhodey: He does not return for 2 hours. It starts to get dark. Maybe I'll go look for him? I have bad feelings

Pepper: Hey! Do not be a woman! Nothing will happen to him

Rhodey: You already know his heart and it still does not move you?

Pepper: He can handle it. What do not you believe in him ?! It's Iron Man and Tony Stark in one person!

Rhodey: There is something like a premonition. Have you never felt it?

Pepper was silent. She reflected on Rhodey's often perceived danger, but it went away when she was alone with Virgil after the divorce. She felt something for Tony, but she did not know Stane well enough to say more about him than he was a wealthy weapons dealer.

Tony was sitting on one of the weapons. The longer he was held, the worse it would carry his knew about it almost everything and used this knowledge to his disadvantage. And one of them was an implant, which he felt very bent it in half. The bald man immediately charged him with a pistol to force him to work on his strength.

Stane: I do not care how you feel. You will do what I need and you can go. So far I do not even see the beginning of work

Tony: It will take time

Stane: One stupid move and I'll shoot you in the this will start your pain, but it depends on you whether I will have to do so

Tony: And your people? Can not they do that?

Stane: If he could force them to act, you would not be here, right? It's a simple logic, Tony. Work

The boy was exhausted. It was already dark and the implant tightened tried to breathe, but it was difficult. I already wore the first elements and he was sent a signal from the cell. He quickly did it to finish the job. He thought that if he chose the other option, he would not have died so painfully. There was a glimmer of hope that someone would save him. Only what he feared was dead. He felt her breath on the body. He could not do it, and Stane forced him further.

Stane: Do not break! Work!

Tony: Murderer!

He hit his face until boy spat blood on the floor.

Stane: When you do what I need, I'll take care of Iron Man. His armor will be useful to me

Tony: You will... not succeed

Suddenly someone called to the tower. It was Whitney. Was there hope? Everything was going to show later.


	13. XII: Hope

Whitney was let into the building. This time she could use the lift. When she was at the office, she was surprised at the absence of her father. She knew that the company was treated as the second home and spent most of the time that she could otherwise use as a meeting with her daughter because he neglected her. For Stane, the most important were the gains and the first place in the armaments market, but the appearance of the Hummer Multinational forced him to compete at all costs.

Stane appeared 5 minutes later. He improved his suit.

Stane: Whitney and this is a surprise! What are you doing here so late? You have a school tomorrow, you know?

Whitney: Are you okay?

Stane: Why are you asking?

Whitney: You've never been so happy, but ... you have blood on your hands? What happened?!

Stane: It's ketchup, Whitney. I thought to eat something and the appetite for fries came to me. In what case did you come? I have a job to complete. I'm proud of you because you did not go for truancy

Whitney: We had a few lessons. You should be glad I came, and you nothing. What are you so busy? The night was still young and I wanted to go out with you

Stane: I do not have time for this now!

Whitney: Now ?! Probably never!

Stane: Go away!

The blonde girl was mad at him and she was also very sorry as he treated her. Tears flooded the eyes. She ran out of her father's office.

When she was about to enter the elevator, she noticed the blood on the stairs. She did not know what to think about it because it did not look like ketchup. Curiosity has made it follow. In the elevator, she also found somebody's blood. Something told her to go to the lowest floor. And there was a vault of inventions. All the traces led her here. There were fresh stains.

Whitney: What happened here?

Tony: Whitney ...

She turned frightened, looking for the person who told her name. There was no one behind her, in front of or next to it.

Whitney: Who's there?

She did not get an answer. She considered it a bad joke and left the building. Tony further counted that maybe Rhodey got the signal, and he did not. Only he saw his watch 23. He left the lab to look for Tony. Pepper ran after him.

Pepper: Let me guess. Maternal instinct spoke? Hahaha!

Rhodey: You are really changing. You women

pepper; Do you still want to live ?! Without such texts to me!

Rhodey: Oh my! Pepper has a heart!

Pepper: I'll kill you right away!

Rhodey accelerated, knowing how the girl starts to cook with fury. A little pissed her off to relax the tense atmosphere, but quickly returned fears when they reached Stark International. Whitney noticed them.

Whitney: And what are you doing here? Do not you have any other place to walk?

Rhodey: We're looking for Tony. He has not returned since 4 hours

Whitney: You're too worried, Rhodey

She wanted to ignore him and turned away, going her way.

Rhodey: And did not you see something suspicious? It's important

The blonde stopped to think that the traces of blood might have belonged to the missing person.

Whitney: I do not know if you'll believe me, but I saw blood near the Stark vault. Will that help you?

Pepper: Do not panic! It had to paint!

Whitney: It certainly was not. It poured out. I did not smell it

Rhodey: I think I know what's going on here. Tony is in trouble

Pepper: Hahaha! Although he for a change

Rhodey: Silence! Be serious!

Pepper: I'm sorry. I prefer to think positively than to mock the worst thoughts of psychopaths, murderers, kidnappers for ransom, rapists ...

Whitney: Stop! You're sick! I can not help you and I have to go back. Rhodey, let me know if that's true

Pepper: Hey! Stop! And the money when you pay me ?!

Whitney: I told you that I do not pay, Deal with it. Good luck

She said goodbye and ran because she felt that something terrible would happen. And it's from Stane's hand. Pepper tried to take over the situation, but only wanted to help Rhodey in his search. She showed him a hidden entrance at the back of the building. Door locked. It was not a problem for her. One blow from her leg broke them.

Rhodey: Wow! Pepper, how did you do it?

Pepper: I told you I could kill you, so be afraid! Do you know where this vault is?

Rhodey: I'll take you

They walked down the corridor without falling into any of the guards. It was possible that Stane wanted to be alone to realize his plan. They stopped at one of the walls, seeing a bald man to view. When Pepper noticed his weapon, she understood that she incorrectly defined the role of the monster. Carefully followed him. Their fears hid inside themselves. Rhodey was still afraid of what state Tony would be when he found him. Stane did not notice that he had not closed the vault, but no one expected.

Stane: How much do I have to wait ?! There were no time breaks!

He hit him with a gun and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and his breathing was heavy. The pain was getting worse. His heart beat too fast that it began to slow down gradually.

Tony: I ... I ... I can't

He got up and wanted to leave. He forgot that Stane had a gun loaded with sharp cartridges on him.

Stane: Do not move! Do not you dare run away!

He shot with two missiles. One hit him in the leg and another close to the heart, but the implant protected him from the last blow.

Rhodey: Tony!

Pepper: Stane, you fucking monster!

She took out the pepper spray and sprayed his eyes. Immediately he ran to wash his eyes, which burned him. Tony fell to the ground. His heart was weak. He was four hours without recharging and rest. At first, the bracelet worked somehow, but because of the taser it did not work. Pepper was not indifferent and called for an ambulance. Rhodey tied and crumpled the bleeding through the old strap he had in his bag and a small white cloth.

Pepper: Do you have a knife with you too?

Rhodey: Forewarned is forearmed ... Tony, can you hear me?

Pepper: Can not you see he fell? Help will be there, but I do not know if it will save him. After all, they do not know the implant

Rhodey: There is one person who knows. The same as he implanted the implant

A friend checked his pulse and he was weak, and his breath was unmistakable. He patted his face lightly. He still did not respond. He unveiled his blouse and checked out the mechanism. The light was dim. It barely shone, flashing very poorly.

After less than a quarter of an hour, the paramedics arrived. Pepper was terrified. In the end, she began to fear for Tony when they were silent with him.

Pepper: What about him? Will he survive?

Paramedic: He was promptly given help, but it is possible that the operation will be necessary

Rhodey: Operation? My mother will kill me!

Paramedic: I can not say too much because I'm not a doctor, and what he has a metal on his chest is unknown to me.

Pepper and Rhodey drove the ambulance to the hospital. Stane only watched from the window as they were going on the signal.


	14. XIII: Pulse

The paramedic in an ambulance hooked him to a cardio monitor to check his vital functions. He also did not know this technology. Rhodey held Tony's hand to give him a sense of calm when he was awake. Paramedic wanted to know what exactly happened.

Paramedic: Will you tell me how it happened that he was shot?

Rhodey: He tried to escape

Paramedic: Was he imprisoned?

Pepper: What is this question ?! Save him!

A tear came down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

Rhodey: Do not be shy about your feelings. We all feel this fear

Pepper: That's not it. Just something caught my eye

Rhodey: Speak as you wish

Paramedic: It does not look too good. His heart beats too weak. Did he already have that metal?

Rhodey: Yes. It helps him with the heart

Suddenly, Tony opened his eyes. He saw the blurred image and was terrified. He did not know what was going on with him. He felt he was dying.

Paramedic: Hello, can you hear me? Do you know where you are?

Tony: Ah ... I do not feel ... heart

Rhodey: Tony, calm down

His face was surprised again. Quite suddenly his heart stopped, and he did not breathe and he was unconscious again. They wanted to hit the defibrillator, but Rhodey stopped them. There was a continuous line on the cardio monitor. Pepper wanted to cry again. Something broke in her. She felt a bond that she could no longer deny. She loved him.

Rhodey: That'll kill him! Give him something!

Paramedic: We have to do something. He is dying

Rhodey: Adrenaline!

Paramedic: Well let's try it

He took the syringe out of his first aid kit and stuck it in his heart. The result was zero. In addition, he had to intubate the boy, because he's not breathing. Rhodey called his mom. He had to tell her about the whole event to contact the specialist.

Rhodey: Mom! Tony is in a bad state! You must call Dr. Yinsen!

Roberta: Slowly, Rhodey. What happened?

Rhodey: He met Stane because he wanted to know something about the accident. He imprisoned him and shot his leg

Roberta: Is Tony crazy ?! Does everyone have to go crazy at that age ?! Are you at the hospital?

Rhodey: We're just going, but please. Call him!

Roberta: Relax. I will call and I will come to you. Will be fine, Rhodey. You need to be calm

Rhodey: It's impossible when I see how he dies!

Robert hung up. When she called for support, Paramedic did heart massage. The state still did not improve and she wanted to scream. She blamed herself for having gone from her fault to a bald man and it became a tragedy.

Five minutes later they reached the hospital. The paramedic did not stop the massage and took Tony to the operating room with the help of the other person. Time mattered. He still did not stop the heart massage. Roberta appeared in the hospital in time.

Roberta: So bad? Rhodey, is it all Stane's fault ?! Was he crazy ?! How could he ?!

Rhodey: Yes, it's him. When will the doctor appear?

Roberta: I do not know. We have to wait. I will not leave it and I sue him for that!

Rhodey: Fortunately, I always carry a first aid kit with me. Thanks to that I could somehow stop the bleeding, but his heart is still not working

Paramedics drove under the operating block, pressing down on the chest. In the corridor, they met Head of a hospital ward.

Head of a hospital ward: What condition is he in? Do I need to operate?

Paramedic: Gunshot wound at the knee, and heart stopped beating. He's not breathing. I could not use a defibrillator because of something on his chest

Head of a hospital ward: Fatally. Immediately to the block! We have no choice but I do not know this technology

Roberta: Specialist will be any moment

Pepper: He must live!

Head of a hospital ward: I think he has someone to fight for. He will live, if he wants

The doctor opened the door and drove with him on the block. Then they tried to restore the circulation. Inject him once intravenously. For a moment he was stable. His heart worked again, but too weak, that could stop again. They decided to remove the implant. They did not know how bad his condition would be. The cardio monitor began to squeak, and the pulse was uneven.

Head of a hospital ward: Damn it! It was not supposed to be! Adrenaline! One... two ... three!

He drove the syringe straight into his heart. Suddenly a doctor appeared in the hall. Ho Yinsen

Dr. Yinsen: What have you done ?! Do you want to kill him ?!

Head of a hospital ward: No circulation. Heart stopped and he does not breathe. What should we do?

Dr. Yinsen: I'll take care of this, and you'll take a bullet in the leg

Head of a hospital ward: Right. I hope that you are familiar with this technology

Dr. Yinsen: I created this mechanism, so only I can do something with it because I know how it works

The doctor took matters their own hands. There was no pulse again. Dr. Yinsen knew what he had to do. He gave a higher dose of a special measure, which worked very quickly. He inserted the implant carefully and set up his voltage needed to energize the damaged organ. Surgeons managed to remove the missile, rather, its shrapnel without affecting the nerves and tendons. The situation was under control.

Dr. Yinsen: In a few hours he should wake up. He needs an oxygen mask because his body rebels when awakened. All because you were doing experiments on the patient

Head of a hospital ward: His colleague said that the defibrillator would kill him. What was our choice? We save people and not let them die

Dr. Yinsen: I know that. Fortunately, it should be good. Do not do it again!

Head of a hospital ward: And do not write better on paper, what can we do in such a situation?

Dr. Yinsen: Without knowing the structure and the whole scheme, you will not do anything

Dr. Yinsen took him to a post-operative room where he would recover. All three were already waiting for him. The doctor got rid of the tube, which was intended to make artificial breathing. He gave him an oxygen mask. Roberta wanted to know how it went.

Roberta: Is he okay? Will he be able to return home quickly?

Dr. Yinsen: It's not that easy. The leg operation was successful, but the heart was complicated. They have put him at risk of losing his life and now will be decisive hours

Pepper: Thank you

She breathed a sigh of relief and, together with Rhodey, waited for Tony to wake up from the anesthetic.


	15. This is the end

**Sorry, shelheads, but I have to stop translate this story because I can't do that. You know my English level. Very poor so you know that this is a simple decision. I'm happy because this fandom NEVER DIES! Never and remember about it. So this is my last word. Goodbye fanfiction. net, readers, writers IMAA and every person who liked this story.**

 **~Katari**


	16. XIV: Love

Friends still sit in front of Tony. His state was stable, but they won't go to school and think about learning. Roberta knew how hard was because Stane almost killed Tony. However, she couldn't let the school slide.

Roberta: Everything is under control. Dr. Yinsen takes care of him. You know you should get up to school tomorrow. You can't sit every day here.

Rhodey: He must pay for it! I can get an idea out of his head.

Roberta: Blaming can't help. He should rest. It was a rough night.

Pepper: We... We can't.

A girl can't hide emotions. She would nothing. She regrets fantasize about throwing him off the building. She regrets to treat offensively and she wants to tear implant out of Tony's chest. She wants to start again. Her face was full of grief. She was heartbroken seeing an unconscious boy who was dying earlier before her eyes.

Rhodey: Easy, Pepper. It will be well. We've seen the worst of it.

Pepper: Rhodey, I...

Rhodey: Don't apologize. Finally, you still care for him. Now you know how I felt on day plane crash.

Pepper: How long do we have?

Rhodey: A long as it takes.

Pepper ran to the bathroom. Tears welled up in her tears. She took the phone out of the purse. She put in the call to her dad. The man with sleepy eyes took a call at 1:00 A.M. He was at work.

Virgil: Pepper, it's too early. Why are you calling?

Pepper: Will you write a sick note for me for all week?

Virgil: Are you crying? What happened? Maggia?

Pepper: Worse... Do I have to say a reason?

Virgil: Pep, are you okay?

Pepper: Yes so I can rely on you.

Virgil: Of course, sweetheart. Is it serious?

Pepper: I guess.

Virgil: Take care and don't cry. I'll be at home right after work.

Pepper: I'm not there. I can't... go back.

Virgil: What's going on?

Pepper: I can't... I just can't.

She hung up and released tears. She felt lovesick. Pepper didn't know how to say his friend and family. Rhodey could laugh with her because she never is serious. Until this misfortune changed her.

Pepper: I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.

When she was calm, she got back hospital room.

Pepper: I haven't to go to school. Dad will write a sick note.

Roberta: You should make school up.

Pepper: I know.

Rhodey: Are you sure?

Pepper: It's just a week but you have to go to school, Rhodey. I need your notes.

Rhodey: Me too but you know my mum. Definitely no.

Roberta: Listen. Here's the deal. You will be coming to school for the most important lessons in a week. The rest of them you haven't. It's just a week, Rhodey.

Rhodey: That's all I need. Pepper, call me if Tony wakes up. Even if anything happens in the middle of the night.

Pepper: Fine so good luck in school.

Rhodey: Same to you.

Ginger stayed at the bed where Tony was lying. She felt she needs to grab his hand to feel her. She didn't want to show own feelings. Now Pepper was at Tony side.

Pepper: I'm sorry about how I have been with you. I promise I'll change. I won't let hurt you. Please. Wake up! Open your eyes!

She kissed him on the forehead. When she wanted to release a hand, she felt a squeeze. This reflex was a sign. Her praying has been answered. Tony slowly opened his eyes. He saw Pepper beside the bed. In the short time, he was conscious. He can barely saw her and darkness replace the light. Pepper was glad because she was seeing his blue iris. She called Tony word about her eyes to mind. She thought that he tried to move on her. On face were happiness and joy. She stayed hopefully when he will open eyes again.

Meanwhile, dr Yinsen listened to an explanation of fit on madness.

Dr. Yinsen: You're a great surgeon but you bring implant out. I don't know what would happen if I will come too late.

Head of a hospital ward: My apologies. I made a mistake.

Dr. Yinsen: Which could cost a life.

Head of a hospital ward: So how should we operate with cardiac arrest without a defibrillator?

Dr. Yinsen: There was a time when there wasn't advanced technology. People saved lives with his own hands. They tried until that day the first machine was created.

Head of a hospital ward: Nothing worked but you were able to help him. How did you do that?

Dr. Yinsen: I knew this technology because I designed it. I saw the mistake and I fixed it. I'm glad you didn't use a defibrillator. One charge and this boy will be dead.

Head of a hospital ward: Time worked against us. I promise It won't happen again.

Dr. Yinsen: CPR and adrenaline will be effective. If the worst comes to the worst use cardioprin.

Head of a hospital ward: Understood. What will happen to him?

Dr. Yinsen: At the worst, he will be in a coma but in a better light he should wake up in a few days.

Head of a hospital ward: I think next time I'll call you. You work here, do you?

Dr. Yinsen: That's correct. I'm on cybersurgery. The implant is one of the many of my ideas. I have artificial limbs, lung implants... Well, I'll go see what's happened to him.

Head of a hospital ward: Will you sue us for medical error?

Dr. Yinsen: No but maybe next time.

The doctor left the head of the hospital ward's office. He went to the recovery room. When he looked after patient, Pepper watched over Tony.

The following day, it took place a music lesson. The favorite lesson of the redhead. Whitney noticed Pepper and Tony's absence. Rhodey forgot to tell her about trail blood that belonged to Tony.

Whitney: That's impossible. Did she take the day off?

Rhodey: She may not only the one.

Whitney: What's wrong with you? You just look like you are grounded.

Rhodey: Remember I was supposed to call you.

Whitney: Yep. I remember. What was the blood? Was it a blood?

Rhodey: Yes and... we found Tony.

Whitney: Really? Where was he? I guess Pepper kissing him.

She was laughing. She didn't know what she may uncover. Rhodey hid the truth.

Rhodey: I didn't ask. He got back home.

Whitney: You're lying, Rhodey.

Rhodey: Can we focus on the lesson?!

Whitney: Why are you so nervous? Okay. Fine. I will be quiet but I know you aren't telling me everything.

Rhodey: On the floor was a ketchup.

Whitney: Liar! You told something else!

Happy: Shut up! I heard cool etude.

Whitney: Pathetic. How can you listen to anything like this?

Happy: Your yelling kills my ears.

Whitney: Pardon me?!


	17. XV: Liar

Whitney already wanted to jump at Happy for a malicious comment. The professor shouted at them, but she had to inflict the first blows. However, he was stronger and easily defeated her. Fortunately, the bell interrupted their argument. Rhodey immediately rushed out of the classroom. He was supposed to be on an English lesson, but the laxatives were still tormenting the teacher.

Suddenly Roberta called. He did not know why she was calling.

Rhodey: What happened? Did he wake up or is it bad?

Roberta: It will be a trial. I arranged for the next Monday. Tony does not have to be present, but I would prefer if he participated. Only he knows how it happened because he is injured.

Rhodey: Maybe Pepper has some good news. So really Stane will be judged?

Roberta: That will be better. What lessons do you have?

Rhodey: I'm not going. I want to see what's happening to him. I'm worried.

Roberta: I know, but you can not fail the school because of that. It will be fine. Do not worry.

Rhodey: I can not. Besides, Pepper has been sitting there for so long.

Roberta: I understand. I will let you go and you can go to him.

Rhodey: Thanks, mum.

Roberta: I only give you once. Now go.

He hung up and walked out of school. Whitney noticed that he had not been to a history lesson, which he adored. She knew that he was hiding something and she guessed where the boy can go. She followed him in hiding. Rhodey felt someone's eyesight because he had goosebumps. He wanted to lose his tail and he went to the main street, where taxis make traffic jams.

Whitney: Damn! Stupid traffic jams! Do not worry. I will find out, what are you hiding from me.

Resigned, she returned home. She cheated her own father that she is sick, that's why she slowed with lessons. She did not want any of the employees to see her at the mall. She stayed at home, thinking why Rhodey had escaped his favorite lesson?

When she tried to find out the reason, the boy reached the hospital. Tony was no longer in the recovery room. He decided to find Dr. Yinsen. Instead, he found Pepper with a mug of coffee.

Rhodey: Hey, Where they took Tony?

Pepper: In the morning they moved him to cybersurgery.

Rhodey: Has anything changed?

Pepper: He woke up for a moment, but he fell asleep again. It is not bad, but the worst thing is that it will be in a coma for a week.

Rhodey: You're really worried about him. Do not cry. Tony is strong and he will recover. Stane will pay for it.

Pepper: So, will it be a trial? Did your mother really do it?

Rhodey: Yep. They will judge him in a week. The money will not help him. He almost killed Tony and broke the basic human rights of life and freedom.

Pepper: He must pay for that!

Rhodey: Relax. Do not cry anymore. Everything will be fine. It's good that you are with him. Will we go to him together?

Pepper: Yes. Let's go.

She wiped her cheeks with tears and led him to cyber surgery, where he still had an oxygen mask and he lay unconscious, hooked to the cardio monitor. There was a portable charger by the bed. Dr. Yinsen took care of everything. He was with him and checked vital signs.

Dr. Yinsen: Hello, Rhodey. The only urgent student I see.

He smiled, giving them hope that he had good news for them about his friend.

Rhodey: Not so urgent. I did not stay in history.

Pepper: This is a serious offense, Rhodey. Abandon your beloved?

Rhodey: First you cry, and now you are laughing. Will you finally decide?

Pepper: I will quote your words: _Woman, she is variable_.

Dr. Yinsen: It's good that you came. Thanks to you, in the end, she does not cry. I checked his condition and he is stable. I think he will wake up in a few days.

Rhodey: Okay. But how much do we have to wait?

Dr. Yinsen: Patience. Everything is in a good way.

Rhodey: Can I ask something?

Dr. Yinsen: Yes. Ask, Rhodey.

Rhodey: Is the person who did it, is there a chance that he will go to prison?

Dr. Yinsen: It depends on many factors. Do you know who it was?

Pepper: Stane.

Pepper did not hide the name of the "murderer". She wanted to bring justice itself. It came to her head an idea to steal Iron Man's armor to attack the bald man. She quickly forgot about it, because she wanted the worst punishment for him.

Dr. Yinsen: So he must have had a "good reason" to hurt him.

Pepper: He forced him to work. He did not even allow a break and his heart ...

Dr. Yinsen: Relax. I know. That explains everything.

Suddenly Tony woke up, but he began to suffocate. The doctor threw them out of the room to work. He knew the cause lay with the surgeons who had taken the implant out of him.

Dr. Yinsen: Tony, calm down. You aren't in danger anymore. Breathe.

Tony: No... no! He... hurt... them!

Dr. Yinsen: Don't afraid. They' re here. Look.

Tony: Rhodey... Pepper.

Dr. Yinsen: Everything will be fine.

The boy felt pain so the doctor decided to give sedatives. The breath was calm and the pulse was normal. Yinsen checked what with the implant and the heart. He fulfilled his function, and the fault was the previous operation. Tony fell asleep. Pepper was worried about what she saw.

Pepper: Is he...

Dr. Yinsen: Everything is under control. Just panic attack. He will slowly understand what has happened to him. There is no need to worry. He' s alive.

Pepper: What a relief.

Rhodey: There will be a trial in the next week.

Dr. Yinsen I'm not going to let him leave the hospital. Even by the court. If he woke up in a panic again, calm him down, but under no circumstances, do not anger him.

Pepper: We know about it.

Dr. Yinsen: I will issue relevant documents to prove how much he has been injured. I think that the perpetrator will meet the judgment and the money not close this case. If you want, you can be with him.

Pepper: Okay, I'll make sure he gets the worst punishment sentence.

Rhodey: In a week we'll find out how it will end for the bald man.

Dr. Yinsen went to his office to complete the medical records. When he dealt with the paperwork, friends sat with Tony, hoping he would recover quickly.

Meanwhile, at night, Whitney went to her father's company. He did not expect any visits and he was afraid that they came after him. He knew what he had done, but he had been out of the court once. The case with the crash of the plane also concerned him as a suspect and he was not proven guilty.

Whitney: Hey, daddy. Do you have free time tonight? You can be proud of me because I didn't skip any hours.

Stane: You can let go for a week. You have free. Did you fight with someone? You have swollen hands.

Whitney: A small quarrel in the classroom for music lessons. Since when are you interested? Did something happen? You're stressed.

Stane: It 's the company affairs. The army does not want to wait for new weapons another week, and Stark will not help me.

Whitney: Why? However... it 's very weird. He wasn't at school.

Stane: I think he will not come back too fast. He had an accident.

Whitney: Why didn't I know?! What happened?!

Stane: Roberta was already calling me with the suspicion that I did something. You know that I worked.

The blonde was confused. Stane makes Whitney believe a story with an accident.

Whitney: In which hospital?

Stane: I don't know but it's not my fault. Do you believe me?

Whitney: Yes.


	18. XVI: Court

Whitney left the company. She is going home. Stan looked through the mail and he found a letter from the office, He knew that he must somehow get out of this trouble. He hired a great pleader.

Stane; No one can know about this.

A week passes. Tony still did not regain consciousness, and the trial had to take place within the prescribed period. The doctor also had to appear, but he was not able when the boy would feel worse during his absence. Pepper and Rhodey were prepared and dressed according to the office. Roberta came to the hospital to know if he was able to testify.

Roberta: We have a trial in an hour. Remember to speak honestly and without imagination. It's mainly about you, Pepper.

Pepper: Okay, okay. I get it.

Rhodey: Will they ask a lot of questions?

Roberta: It's possible. I know what pleader Stane chose. Certainly, the same when it was talking about the plane crash. He was a suspect and they found nothing on him.

Pepper: This time he will not get away. I will make sure about that. It's a pity Tony cannot be with us.

Dr. Yinsen: I have to watch him, but I will give you the documentation.

The doctor gave Roberta a file with all the documents about the patient's condition. An hour later, they appeared in the courtroom. At the sight of Stane, Pepper wanted to treat him again with pepper spray. She hated him for what he did. It checked the worst diagnosis. Coma.

Judge: We are gathered here today to decide on the fate of Mr. Stane. As the victim cannot be present, I ask the prosecutor to bring charges.

Prosecutor: Your Honour, grand jury. I will try today to prove to you that the accused is a guilty man and his guilt is obvious. The charges against him are bodily injury, deprivation of underage freedom, forcing him to work for profit and exposure to health and life.

Judge: Thank you. I give voice to pleader.

Pleader: I will prove to you that these accusations are unfounded and that my client is innocent and he did not commit alleged acts.

Judge: This will depend on the grand jury. Please sit down.

Roberta tried to come up with a strategy that would show his guilt. Pepper wanted to be calm and Rhodey helped her.

Rhodey: Easy, okay? Try to relax and calm down.

Pepper: I kill this bastard!

Roberta: Pepper, be quiet. It will be fine. He will not get away with it.

The prosecutor began to speak his lines.

Prosecutor: Ladies and gentlemen. Let's recall briefly who Obadiah Stane is. He is a respected head of Stark International, which made profits on the arms industry. After the death of Howard Stark was accused of a plane crash, so it seems to me that the extinction of the case would be a misunderstanding.

Pleader: Please, do not talk about old things. Let's focus on this one. Nothing indicates his guilt so far.

Judge: Good. Please call the first witness. Patricia Potts.

The girl got up and she went to the railing. Her heart beat like crazy. She was afraid that they would lose the case, and she wanted justice. She gave legitimacy to confirm identity.

Judge: Patricia Potts, Sixteen. You live in New York. Is it true?

Pepper: Yes, it's true.

Judge: Please note that perjury threatens criminal liability. Understood?

Pepper: Understood.

Judge: Please tell us how the accident happened?

Pepper: That was a week ago. Tony did not come back for a long time. I and my friend had to find him. He was absent for 4 hours.

Judge: What happened next?

Pepper: We went to Stark International, where he was supposed to be, and there we found Stane and Tony wanted to escape, but he shot him in the leg.

Judge: Is that all?

Pepper: Maybe I'll add that Tony was going to have a break and he did not get it. He was supposed to work, even though he felt bad

Judge: I understand. Are there any questions for the witness?

Pleader: My client said it was used pepper spray by Ms. Potts. Do you think that there was a threat to life and a necessary self defense was needed?

Pepper: He had a gun. How should I react ?!

Judge: Is that all the questions?

Pleader: Yes, Your Honour.

Judge: In that case, we will listen to the last witness. James Rhodes.

Pepper returned to the bench, where Roberta concentrated on the words of the pleader and questions. Rhodey went to court. Stane was serious, though he laughed in his soul. He felt the upcoming victory.

Judge: James Rhodes, Sixteen. You live in New York. Is it true?

Rhodey: Yes. It's true.

Judge: Please note that perjury threatens criminal liability. Did you understand?

Rhodey: Of course.

Judge: What did you do when this tragic event occurred?

Rhodey: I was there with Patricia and everything she said, I saw it too. I was afraid for my friend because I knew his health condition.

Judge: Good. Any questions?

Pleader: No.

Judge: Okay, now we can interrogate the accused what was supposed to be at first, but please forgive me for the mistake. Please, to Mr. Stane has now been questioned.

The bald man got up and the judge pressed him with a lot of questions to see if he was guilty.

Judge: We know who you are and also the fact that you were in the company during the event. Is it true that the minor was forced to work for a living?

Stane: No, Your Honour.

Pepper: Liar! You beat him!

Judge: Quiet. Did you know about the health problems of the victim?

Stane: I didn't know.

Pepper: He lied again!

Rhodey: Pepper, quiet!

Judge: And why was the taser used?

Stane: I know I made a mistake, but after our conversation about the accident, Tony got mad and I was afraid he would do something stupid and that was the reason for using the taser. I have proof on camera.

They included the recording in the courtroom, but only until Tony was attacked because another part was damaged. Pepper was still uncontrollable, but she calmed down in time. She wanted to punch him.

Judge: Why is the recording damaged?

Stane: I don't know.

Judge: Well. I have reviewed the medical records and medical prescriptions, which indicate the serious injury, which violates Article 444, and for this, it is necessary to pay for the costs of treatment for the damage caused. What does the pleader **have to say?**

Pleader: My client is innocent. This proves that the victim came to the company without coercion, and the use of gas could cause loss of sight, and besides, he did not know about Tony Stark's health problems, which indicates that he did not force him to work beyond his strength.

The judge went to speak with the jury. There was a break in the hearing. Pepper immediately went out into the hall to calm her nerves. She was furious that the pleader overthrew most of the accusations and she felt like they were defeated.

Rhodey: You need to control yourself if you want to have it as quickly as possible from the head.

Pepper: Sorry. It's just that Tony is still unconscious. How much longer? It's been a week!

Roberta: You must be calm and do not throw all thoughts. I know you are pissed off, but your judgments without evidence can harm us. Do you want Stane to be in prison?

Pepper: We all want it.

Rhodey: Let's go finish this nightmare.

Everyone appeared in the courtroom, and the judge already had the final verdict.

Judge: We made a final decision regarding the accused. After considering the case, the court finds Obadiah Stane guilty. As the second time he is accused of a crime, he will be punished accordingly. As it has been said before, it pays for the treatment costs of the victim. In addition to the fine, there is a prison sentence for breaking the right to freedom and life and exposure to health and life, Obadiah Stane is sentenced to 25 years.

Friends were satisfied with the punishment because they considered her justice. Pepper wanted to scream for joy, but she threw her enthusiasm when they left the court. She hugged Rhodey and Roberta.

Pepper: Yes! Yes! YES!

Rhodey: We did it.

Roberta: So we have a victory. If he wakes up, we'll tell him about it

Pepper: Hurray! We won! This bald guy will rot in prison! Yes!

Rhodey: Okay. We already know that you are happy. You will destroy something from this euphoria.

 **It's very hard to translate every sentence but I want to finish this translated story. I want to show an ending so please don't kill me because of mistakes.**


	19. XVII: Awakening

It was a happy day for all three of us. Stane was sitting behind the prison bars, and only Tony was short of euphoria. The doctor kept watching him because the pulse was again uneven. His breath accelerated, but he opened his eyes.

Dr. Yinsen: Tony, relax. Do you remember how you got here?

Tony: Eh ... By Stane. Did he ... do something ... do them?

Dr. Yinsen: They're fine. Whole and healthy. It's okay. They will come to you soon with the court.

Tony: Court? Why?

Dr. Yinsen: The man who hurt you he was accused and I do not know how he got the sentence.

Tony was calm. He remembered what it had happened, but he did not know how long it had passed. An enthusiastic Pepper ran into the room and threw herself on his neck.

Pepper: Tony, we won!

Tony: Whoa! Pepper! You will suffocate me!

Pepper: Sorry. It's awesome. Stane is in prison, and you do not laze on the bed all day.

Tony: Rhodey, is she ...

Rhodey: She was worried. Even very much. She left a school for you.

Pepper: And you're betrayed your lover. Hahaha!

Tony: I do not recognize you. Did you escape from history? Hahaha! That's something new. You're no longer such a model student.

Roberta: I need to talk to the doctor in private so you can talk with Tony. Just do not torture him.

Tony: They won't.

He smiled and Roberta left the room with Dr. Yinsen.

Dr. Yinsen: What happened, Roberta? Are you okay?

Roberta: Not really. Whitney was alone without a father. She only has grandparents in Europe. Poor girl. She is not evil, but Stane is.

Dr. Yinsen: She can handle it. As you can see, Tony finally woke up. He will recover quickly. 3 days and he can be at home.

Roberta: That's good.

Dr. Yinsen: Something worries you.

Roberta: Maybe Stane will not do anything to him for 25 years, but this situation can happen again.

Dr. Yinsen: I know it well. In class, he does not have to charge when he is not too upset. I think he will survive in school.

Roberta: I know, but I'm worried that stress will get attack or fatigue. What then?

Dr. Yinsen: Tony has to change and I think he will do it thanks to his friend.

Roberta: At Pepper? Hahaha! Funny!

Dr. Yinsen: She was still sitting with him. Every second. she went out to coffee or to the bathroom and nothing more. I really see that something is between them.

Roberta: Maybe. I know her from Rhodey's stories and she is no saint.

Dr. Yinsen: I'm sure that Pepper helps him. Maybe he will take care of himself.

Roberta: After Howard's death, he's still in the lab. He tries to accept that his father was gone.

Meanwhile, friends continued to laugh and fool around. In the end, none of them was sad and their joy spread. Ginger moved away from him.

Tony: It's good to see you again.

Rhodey: And each other. Get well soon.

Pepper: There is no one to wet- nurse and torment. Hahaha! Okay, I'm kidding. I was really worried and I'm glad you're alive.

Tony: Where did this change come from?

Pepper: I ... I understood something.

Rhodey: Ohoho! Tony, be scared. I feel a bad aura.

Pepper: Aura, you will feel how I will kick off your ass.

The three of them laughed and the redhead wanted to "play with" Rhodey.

Tony: This is not ... a place for ... your ... "fun" ... Pepper.

Pepper: What's happening?

Tony: Nothing

He put on an oxygen mask to help him breathe easier. The doctor returned to the room to check the next measurements.

Dr. Yinsen: Tony, what happened?

Tony: That's nothing ... He'll pass me.

Dr. Yinsen: Have you upset him?

Rhodey: No!

Pepper: Under no circumstances.

Dr. Yinsen: You must leave.

Pepper: Is this something serious?

Tony: Please ... let them stay.

Dr. Yinsen: I need to check something. They must leave.

Friends were no longer worried, but they returned again when Tony's condition deteriorated. Dr. Yinsen checked his leg first and the wound was healed. The condition was not lying at the wound. He checked his pulse and it was weak again. He saw if something happened to the implant. It flickered very quickly until it slowed down.

Dr. Yinsen: Tony, what have you done?

Tony: Nothing.

Dr. Yinsen: Is it stress?

Tony: No.

Dr. Yinsen: I do not understand anything. An hour ago, everything was normal and now ... I really do not know.

It turned out that the implant was a fragment of the projectile, which was barely protruding. He was very deep, which caused breathing problems.

Dr. Yinsen: Well, we have a culprit. It was not before.

Tony: No ... I don' t know.

Dr. Yinsen: Don't worry.

He injected him with morphine for pain relief when he pulled out a shard. He covered the curtain so that no one would see what he had done. He picked up a small scalpel, making a cut at the chest. He felt pain, after all. He gnawed between his teeth.

Dr. Yinsen: Be brave, Tony. Just one second.

He grabbed the tweezers and he carefully removed the shard. Tony was able to breathe without any problems at once. Even an oxygen mask has become unnecessary.

Three days later he was discharged from the hospital and he returned to school. Whitney was not too happy when she saw him. She remembered immediately that she had lost her father.


	20. XVIII: Whiplash

There was a history lesson. As usual, Rhodey spoke more from the teacher. It looked as if he was supposed to teach the lesson himself. After this kidnapping action, Pepper realized she must be sure of her feelings. Only one way she could check it out. A real date. She sent a card to Tony asking for a meeting:

 _Today, park, 18:00, meeting, only WE_

The boy wondered what she could do about her. He saw that all three of them had changed, and the blonde could not stand his sight. Tony agreed to the meeting, and the redhead smiled to herself.

After a long talk of Rhodey about Pearl Harbour, the students could go on a break. They went to the roof.

Tony: I'll tell you that I missed school. It's a continuous lying ...

Pepper: You wanted to say lazing. Hahaha!

Tony: Nevermind. At least we have Stane out of the head.

Rhodey: What did you find out?

Tony: Truth. He caused an accident. Everything for projects with the army.

Pepper: Did he tell you that or your fantasies again?

Tony: He said he did not predict that I would survive. He also wanted to deprive me of my life.

Pepper: Well, he's got a just sentence. The right punishment for this chimpanzee

Tony: But she has no one because of me. Apparently, she must go to Europe.

Pepper: Hurray! I mean, no! And who will I be tired of?! It was the only non-degraded plastic.

Rhodey: Let her leave. I do not mind.

Tony: I feel awful that this is how it ended for her. She did not blame anything.

When Pepper wanted to interrupt something, the bell rang for the next lesson. Now it was English. In the end, she could teach them.

Pepper: No no! She came back! NO! The same torture again! I hate this goddamn, hopeless English!

Rhodey: You better be quiet because she'll hear you.

Pepper: LALALA, Rhodey. I don't care.

She tossed a Whitney paper with the words _viper._ Later she went to Happy _you're stupid_. In this way, she unleashed a war in class. They guessed who could write that way.

Happy: The fact that I listen to classics it doesn't mean that I'm stupid!

Whitney: And I'm not a viper!

They began to struggle with each other and this time Whitney was able to fight with her hands quite cleverly. Pepper was looking at the fight with contentment.

Pepper: Hahaha! Now I can sit.

Tony: You're crazy.

Rhodey: Tony, we know this from the beginning of the first class.

Tony: How long will it take?

Pepper: Hahaha! They will come to their senses! Ohoho! It will take some of this for them.

The teacher tried to separate them. She was too close to them and she broke her purse in her nose. Happy broke her face until it all turned red. Whitney, on the other hand, preferred to attack him and hit him where the guys protect themselves most often. It really hurt. To heel in the balls with a heel.

Rhodey: Ouch! It must hurt. The game is not fair.

Pepper: She has evil in the genes.

Suddenly there wasn't power in the classroom and around the city, and they could not teach without it. The fight continued in the Egyptian darkness.

Happy: Enough! It's not fair!

Whitney: Surrender?

Happy: It does not make sense. I'm done. Bye.

Whitney: Hey! I have not finished yet.

She ran after him until she knocked on the door.

Happy: And I'm like that. Thanks, Pepper. I could finally break her into a sour apple.

Pepper: Where did you ...

Happy: Fight to destroy the whole lesson? Hmm ... It's not the first time, but thanks.

The students came back home. Fortunately, it was not too dark outside, but it was starting raining. Tony went to the lab with Rhodey and Pepper. They disappeared from the teacher's eyes very quickly.

Once they were inside the factory, it started to rain. They quickly ran inside, tapping out the code. Tony often changed it so that no one would enter his "sanctuary".

Rhodey: What are we doing? There are no programs because the electricity has earthed in the whole city.

Tony: Not necessarily. I can check what happened. Someone had to turn off the electricity at the power plant. I'll fly there.

Rhodey: Hey! You recently left the hospital. Bad idea. Maybe it's better to leave the services?

Pepper: Do not listen to him. Fly there, Iron Man!

Tony put on his armor and he flew out of the lab. He did not know what the hell he was getting into when he saw who was dealing with. It was only when he got to the first high voltage lines. Iron Man saw him. A robot with electric whips.

Tony: Who are you?

Whiplash: Tell me Whiplash. And you ... it seems that Iron Man, which the media said so?

Tony: No different.

Whiplash: You better get out of the way, or else ... you will feel how I burn your body. Piece by piece.

Tony: I will take a risk.

Tony did not know much about how to fight in armor. However, the first attack was done by the opponent. He immediately felt small sparks pass through his body, which caused more pain. He hit him with repulsors and passed him by flying to the power plant. He wanted to restore power, but the enemy did not give up.

Whiplash: You cannot stop me!

Tony: Will you bet?

He weaved with whips until he suffered a huge dose of electricity. He released himself in time and fired at the repulsors. It still did not work, and the pain was unbearable.

Whiplash: I can fry you for hours. It does not matter that it will hurt.

Tony: I will not give up.

He grabbed his whip and threw him on the ground. Taking advantage of the time Whiplash gathered his strength, he came to control, where he switched on the lever, which caused the current to come back all over the city. Teachers were able to come back to class again, and none of the students stayed. Whiplash was furious that he had interrupted his plan.

Immediately, when Tony left the building, he attacks again and this time, Iron Man was crushed to the ground.

Whiplash: Now I will not let you go for it.

Tony: You lost, Whiplash. Let it go.

Whiplash: Oh no! I do not do it.

He grabbed his head and smashed all his armor.

 _Note. Too high energy gain_

Tony: I must ... get ... get rid of him. Now!

He shot from the unibeam and freed himself. He had low energy and quickly flew to the laboratory. After this fight, he had to recharge. Pepper immediately knew what he had to do. She immediately jerked her hand and strapped the implant to the charger.

Rhodey: Pepper ... Such an expert. Hahaha! He already knows everything.

Tony: Thanks.

Pepper: Do you remember about the paper?

She whispered in his ear to remind them of their secret meeting. Rhodey only looked at them suspiciously that they were not telling him something.

Rhodey: Okay, doves ...

Pepper: You! I'll shoot you in the face!

Rhodey: Say what you want, but tell me what happened, you did not come back for a long time?

Tony: I have an enemy. Whiplash. He cut the power off.

Pepper: Hahaha! I love him! Thanks to him there was no lesson later!


	21. XIX: Feelings

Pepper managed to joke about everything she liked. Even from a threat like Whiplash. After charging, Tony returned home. He sat in the room and he was absorbed by hours of browsing files from Stark International again. In the beginning, there were only reports and projects, which it didn't raise any suspicions, but a folder Special Projects intrigued him. He discovered the schemes of Earth Movers and all his inventions with the scheme of the Mark I armor.

Tony: How is it possible that he has Mark I ?! I did not give this to anyone, but ... I had them on the plane ... No! It's not Stane's fault that my father died. I am guilty!

The boy began to blame himself that the scheme of armor was Stane's goal from the beginning. Although the man wanted to rule the company and do what he liked, and his plans were thwarted by the Board. Tony tried to find something else, and only what he came across was his father's inventions. All with a change plan for military reinforcement.

Tony: How did Stane know ?!

Rhodey: Maybe he was watching you.

Rhodey revealed himself and he walked into the room. He admitted that the screams made him uneasy and he didn't know what was happening to him.

Tony: Are you standing here long?

Rhodey: Ever since you started screaming. I don't know if you know, but my mother will be back from work soon. If you want to live on something, do it quietly. You do not want her to find out.

Tony: I'm sorry, but it's my fault with this accident. If I hadn't built this damned armor, my daddy will be alive.

Rhodey: If you didn't build it, people on the train will become memories. You saved them.

Tony: You're right, Rhodey. Sorry.

Rhodey: You're welcome. Take care of something and leave the company.

Tony: Do you think that the board will not do such weapons antics?

Rhodey: You will be of age and change something. For now, take care of the school. It will be good and don't worry. If you want to talk, just come to me.

Tony: I owe you a lot and I will never be able to repay you. Unless it is a sacrifice.

Rhodey left him in the room. It was still raining outside. Tony closed the company files and he didn't want to come back to them. He was supposed to meet Pepper. Every her second message reminded him of it.

The time of their meeting at 18:00 has arrived. They met in the park. They were dressed like every day, so they didn't have to bother with any changes. Pepper was much earlier. When she saw her approaching, she wanted to retreat. The fight fought heart and mind. She wanted to disappear from his eyes, but it was too late. Their eyes met. They sat on the bench until the redhead began thinking to try this escape. She was afraid of how she would respond to her confession.

Tony: Well, here we are. Just you and me as you wanted. What now?

Pepper: We need to explain something. First of all: forget about old wounds.

Tony: Are you talking about how you threatened me and you wanted to throw me off the roof?

Pepper: Hahaha! Yes. Second: let's start from the beginning. Let's say without stupid scenes.

Tony: What do you mean?

Pepper: Don't pick me up and don't do stupid things.

Tony: Hahaha! Unfortunately, I can't promise.

Pepper: And why is that?

Tony: By what I have inside me.

Pepper: Aaa ... This circle?

Tony: Implant.

Pepper: Circle.

Tony: Pepper, this is an implant.

Pepper: Hm ... shining circle?

Tony: Implant. This is an implant.

Pepper: Nevermind.

He was amused by how they talked about something that he couldn't live without. When he looked from her perspective, he admitted that he had a glowing circle that was mainly the reason for the stupid behavior. A new identity was connected with this. Iron Man.

Tony: Okay. Let's start from the beginning. And tell yourself how you want to implant. So what's next, Patricia?

Pepper: Do not laugh, I'm gonna cut those pearlies!

Tony: Okay, okay. Can I know where the change is coming from?

Pepper: In a sense?

Tony: In the sense that you were worried. I believe Rhodey. He didn't lie, right?

Pepper kissed him on the lips spontaneously. Genius felt uncomfortable. He didn't know what he could do and this uncertainty was building anxiety.

Tony: Pepper?

Pepper: You have an answer. This is proof that I have changed.

Tony: So you like me very much?

Pepper: You're a genius, Tony. Are you afraid to say that word for L?

Tony: I just can not believe it.

Pepper: Believe me, I ... love ... you. Do you get it?

Tony: I think.

Pepper: Well, probably not.

Tony was confused. He didn't expect such a turn of events. To confirm additionally in the belief, he wanted to kiss her. However, the redhead didn't allow it. He was already close to her and she hit him on the cheek from an open hand.

Tony: Ouch! Pepper!

Pepper: Do not even try me.

Tony: If you love me, why can not I kiss you?

Pepper: Because of no.

Tony: You are the riddle, you know?

Suddenly, someone called him on the phone. He rejected the call from Whitney.

Tony: Maybe ... let's stop this masquerade. I thought we would talk normally.

Pepper: And we are talking. Who do you blow off so much?

Tony: Nevermind.

For Pepper, it was not the answer. She immediately pulled the phone from his hand, reviewing the last connections. She was not delighted to see the name of the contact. She had no idea that Tony knew Whitney much earlier. However, nothing was serious between them. Redhead misunderstood.

Pepper: I think I'm fooling around when you're busy.

Tony: Pepper, I ...

Pepper: You better go back to your blonde and leave me alone.

When she wanted to leave, he took her hands so that she wouldn't run away. They looked into each other's eyes.

Tony: Pepper, she's just my friend. I don't take her seriously. I love you.

Pepper: Are you playing something with me?

Tony: Where does this idea come from ?!

Pepper: You tried for Whitney and you didn't work out, and now you've found yourself another victim.

Tony: I thought that only I had conspiracy theories.

Pepper: Okay. Straight from the shoulder. Do you really care about me or you don't?

Tony: I was worried about you when Maggia attacked you. I'm still worried, and you feel the same, right?

Pepper: Yeah.

Tony hugged Pepper until it blushed. A tear curled in her eye. In an instant, she remembered the last unpleasant events that had taken place through Stane. A reminder came over unexpectedly. He hid the pain and held it in him. She could not be fooled.

Pepper: You should go now. I hope that my theory won't work.

Tony: You do not have to worry about that. I promise ... that ... it will not come to that.

Pepper kissed him on the cheek.

Pepper: I'll try to trust you. I will walk you home.

He steadies her so as not to fall. Every next minute he felt worse and worse, but he was safe.


	22. XX: Revenge

Whitney hated Tony because she lost her father because of him. She tried to call him for one purpose. To warn him what he can do. That he would be aware that she had also changed and she wasn't an ordinary blonde who is afraid of breaking her nails. She was a completely different person. She became like a father. Unpredictable. She stopped calling him. She wanted to find him and ... do something.

Tony was happy about Pepper's presence. She was like an angel to him. Earlier he wouldn't have thought that something would be created between them.

Pepper: Do you often fall like that?

Tony: It's oppressive that I work on the battery.

Pepper: Hahaha! Such a toy.

Tony: You could say that. Did you tell your father about Maggia?

Pepper: Yes, and he promised to do something about it. I don't know what they want?

Tony: I won't let you get hurt. I will protect you.

Pepper: You can't always be with me. You must also take care of yourself.

Tony: You didn't think about it when you wanted to throw me off the roof.

Pepper: Hey! We had to start again.

Tony: Okay. I just wanted to remind you.

Pepper: Oh no, no, no. Do not mention the past. It's an old story. Are you hungry?

Tony: Heh. All in all, we can eat something.

Pepper: Stay here and I'll go to the store.

Tony: Hahaha! I won't run away.

Pepper helping him to sit on the bench. Around the corner was a grocery store still open. When she did go shopping, someone covered his mouth. It was Whitney but in another incarnation. In the mask. The same as previously Tony used in the vault.

Whitney: I wanted to warn you about what's waiting for you, but you didn't answer. Now, it doesn't matter anymore. You will come with me.

She smashed him with the stun gun until he fell. She took him on her back to the abandoned warehouse of a company that once served as a garage for cars. She tied him to the chair, and with it stood a table with various tools. Whitney preferred to hurt him with knives.

Meanwhile, Pepper left the croissants from the store. Tony wasn't on the bench. She called him right away. She knew that he couldn't go alone. She suspected something terrible.

He opened his eyes slowly.

Whitney: Hello, Anthony.

Tony: Whitney?

Whitney: Of course. It's me.

Tony: What do you want?

Whitney: What do you think the person you deprived your father might want?

Tony: Your father is still alive.

Whitney: Alive ?! You put him in a jail for 25 years! I had so many plans, and you destroyed them! You'll pay for it!

She grabbed the knife and she pierces his hands until blood dripped from them. He hissed in pain, and the implant needed a recharge. The pain was unbearable, and the girl wanted to do something more.

Tony: It's your family style to hurt someone. Do we... can ... normally ... talk?

From stress, he worsened again.

Whitney: Pathetic. It won't change the pain you gave me. You don't have to take revenge on me for losing your father!

Tony: I'm not taking revenge.

Whitney: Oh really? What the hell you came back to?

Tony: I wanted to know the truth.

Whitney: And what? Have you known? Are you happy?!

Tony: No! And I'm asking you. Revenge ... you ... will not help.

Whitney wounded him again with knives, but this time she cut a sharp edge over her legs.

When the teenager "played" with knives, Pepper tried to find Tony. She ran to the laboratory, quickly summoned Rhodey and she explained what had happened.

Rhodey: Are you kidding? Kidnapped? Oh no. Tell me, where did it happen?

Pepper: At the store. You have to hurry because he needs a charged implant.

Rhodey: So you met. And what? Did you talk to yourself?

Pepper: More or less like this. You have to get her.

Rhodey: Her?

Pepper: Whitney Stane.

Rhodey: Are you crazy?! She wouldn't do it!

Pepper: Eh ... I think you're actually retarded. Did not you see how she looked at him ?!

Rhodey: I have better interesting things to do.

Pepper: Now, I'm worried, and you ignore his danger. Believe me, she is worse than me. I have at least a heart and Tony ...

Rhodey: I know what you're getting at. Do you think he can get the implant out of him? She doesn't know about it.

Pepper went to the chair and turned on the phone from the last call. It easily located the place. Without reading the instructions, she was able to send the armor instead of the coordinates.

Rhodey: How did you do it?

Pepper: Hmm ... I have a father from the FBI and I often break into the base. This system is an easy task. The Pentagon is more difficult.

Rhodey: So what now?

Pepper: I'm flying there. I have beat this madness blondie. Do you have a portable charger?

Rhodey: I'll see.

A friend looked around, looking for the right item. Fortunately, he found.

Rhodey: I got it!

Pepper: Good. I go and you stay.

Rhodey: I want to know who is behind this.

Pepper: Don't you believe me? And remember what happened lately?

Rhodey: Okay. Now it makes sense.

Together they set off to rescue him. Whitney was already finishing her "games". She ran the blade over her chest, revealing the implant. Low light fainted from him.

Whitney: What do you have here? Hmm ... maybe I should get rid of it?

Tony: Do not you ... Whitney ... you are not like that.

Whitney: Everyone is changing. Together with you. Once you were yourself, and now some kind of roasted pepper turned your head.

Tony: This accident destroyed me. I ... am... different.

Whitney: And I thought something would reach you. I think that I loved you, but it doesn't matter anymore. You'll join Howard because you miss him so much. Goodbye, Stark.

When she was about to take her hand to destroy the implant, the armor stuck through the wall and shot at her from the repulsor. Pepper began to fight with Whitney. She didn't let her go. Rhodey preferred not to interrupt and deal with the release of Tony. He cut the ties.

Rhodey: Are you okay?

Tony: Eh ... Almost.

Rhodey: Pepper was right that Whitney kidnapped you.

Tony: Revenge ... and nothing...more.

Rhodey: It will be good.

He hooked up the implant charger and laid it carefully on the ground. Pepper used strong kicks until she managed to shed the mask off her face. Whitney wanted to hurt her with knives, but she was also deprived of redhead punched her last with her fists on the face with all her might.

Pepper: Disappear in Europe and do not show me your eyes. I will kill you if you do something to him or to anyone else!

She hit her in the face and the girl fell. Pepper came up to the boys. She took care of the wounds.

Tony: My heroine.

Pepper: This monkey has no right to touch you. It will have to do with me anymore.

 **Yes. Fasting translating by Google Translate. Sorry for mistakes. I'm too lazy to translate on my own. Ten parts and done. Twenty is behind.**


	23. XXI: Croissants

Friends breathed a sigh of relief that they were on time. If Pepper didn't walk around, nothing would stop Whitney from removing the implant. She began to regain consciousness. They didn't know about it.

Tony: I'm a loser. I can't handle myself.

Pepper: Hahaha! Maybe just a little bit? Don't worry. The roles have reversed. I will protect you.

Rhodey: Can you get up?

Tony: We'll see.

He began to slowly rise to his feet. It didn't last long and he fell.

Pepper: Come here.

She helped him to get up without any deviations. The blonde crawled to the knife. She was ready to attack Pepper. In time, Tony saw her.

Tony: Pepper! Behind you!

She turned in time, avoiding the knife. She kicked her again in the face until a small trickle of blood leaked out. Tony felt his heart stop in a moment. He was afraid that something would happen. He paled.

Pepper: We have to take her to Ravencroft.

Tony: What is this?

Pepper: Do I have to say so pretty or ugly?

Tony: Pretty?

Pepper: A hospital for the mentally ill. Such ala psychotic home.

Rhodey: And what is this ugly one?

Pepper: A place for people with fucked up brains. Blondi is ideally suited there. Hahaha!

Tony walked over to Whitney and tied her arms tightly so that she couldn't grab her weapon the next time she woke up. Pepper called her father to tell him about the whole thing with a would-be murderer. She was immediately taken by FBI agents.

Pepper: Thanks, daddy.

Virgil: You can always count on me. Are you okay?

Rhodey: It was a close thing, but it's good. Only Tony has good cuts. Rather, he doesn't need detailed diagnostics.

Tony: What will happen to her now?

Virgil: She is a minor and after her imprisonment in an institute, she will be in an orphanage if she is mentally healthy.

Pepper: Poor chances.

Virgil: Pepper!

Pepper: Come off it. I find the facts.

Rhodey: Thank you for your help.

Virgil: That's my job. Watch out for yourself and come back home. You too, Patricia.

Pepper: Will you finally decide how you talk to me?

Virgil: Is it so important? This is the same name.

The FBI van drove off from Whitney. Friends were going to the lab where the armor came back automatically. The portable charger also failed. It had time constraints, so nothing up to now could have replaced the original one. Tony tried to calm down because this situation with Whitney wouldn't let him live in peace. The thought that he might lose Pepper it caused physical pain.

Pepper: Stop thinking about it. It's all over. There is nothing to be afraid of.

Tony: I could have lost you. I wouldn't forgive myself this. I am a walking cripple who needs help and I can't provide it to others.

Pepper: Don't overdo it. You saved people on the train and you defeated the first enemy who deprived electricity in the whole city. You are a hero! Iron Man, understand ?!

Rhodey: I told him that. You won't speak to him.

Pepper: Be silent, Rhodey! Do not interfere! You have a croissant.

She pushed him in his mouth to silence his meddling in the conversation. He liked it and ate it with appetite. She gave him a whole bag of croissants to keep him quiet.

Pepper: Tastes?

Rhodey: Mhm.

Pepper: Well, eat it. Don't worry. I'm not missing, and like something, I'll jump to the store for more.

Rhodey: Mhm.

Pepper: And elegantly. So where did we finish?

Tony: You reminded me that I saved people and I'm a hero, but you know that the implant enslaves me. I need to charge it ...

Pepper: Because otherwise, it will be after you.

Tony: Exactly. You are self-sufficient. You can take care of yourself.

Pepper: Only I could not make it with Maggia, and it's good that you were around. What were you doing so late at night?

Tony: I spied Stane.

Pepper: That explains a lot.

A few minutes later they reached the laboratory. Pepper said goodbye to them and left. Rhodey kept stuffing his cheeks with sweet croissants with different fillings. Tony hooked himself to the charger to complete the implant process. He thought about his heroine, which was the reason that he didn't feel the wounds caused by knives. Only this close to the mechanism couldn't be erased.

Tony: I could have predicted that Whitney would do something like that. She followed in the footsteps of her father. Will you agree with this? Rhodey? Rhodey!

Rhodey: Mhm.

Tony: Can you stop consuming for a moment? I know you would eat everything, but please. I want to talk.

Rhodey put the bag aside, swallowing a piece of croissant.

Rhodey: Speak.

Tony: Do you think she became like Stane?

Rhodey: You know. I don't want to tell you anything, but you've found out about it for yourself.

Tony: I love her.

Rhodey: Whitney?

Tony: No! That Pepper is the one. Do you have something against her?

Rhodey: Boy, it's your life. I saw what happened to you when she pulled out a knife at her.

Tony: I could have lost her.

Rhodey: And she almost lost you. If you love her, tell her openly. Don't say you're scared.

Tony: I said and she kissed me, and when I wanted to do the same, she hit in my face.

Rhodey: Hahaha! She is so independent. She doesn't allow anyone to parrots her, or how it senses what it can do, treat it like you.

Tony: I also wanted to show her that I feel the same, and instead, my cheek hurts.

Rhodey: She has a difficult character. It's through the family. She has a father and her mother after the divorce. Besides, she is exposed to danger by the FBI, which is why she often approaches people from a distance.

Tony: You're right, Rhodey.

After the charging, they returned home. Roberta was waiting for them in the living room.

Roberta: Where were you ?! It's late! And what the hell do you look like ?!

Tony: A lot to say. Are we going to sleep?

Rhodey: Maybe we can postpone the hearing for tomorrow.

Roberta: Conversation. You are not at the police station.

Rhodey: But I feel that way. Good night.

Roberta: You will not get away. Good night. We'll talk tomorrow.

Tony: Well, goodnight.

Roberta: Okay, go to bed before I change my mind.


	24. XXII: Try

Another day has come. He also didn't belong to the pleasant ones. Especially that they had a real interrogation. No one would call a conversation with many questions a normal conversation. She woke them up before school. Exactly one hour before nine. For Rhodey, it was an unlucky day. They started history and he didn't want to be late for anything in the world. They went to the kitchen, where they had breakfast at school.

Roberta: Well, I want to know everything that happened yesterday. Nobody called me, but you looked like after a fight. All in all, that's how you look. Mostly you, Tony. Who did you get into this action with?

Rhodey: It doesn't matter. Good that we are alive.

Roberta: I need to know, so what was it? Tony?

Tony was silent. He was thoughtful, thinking about the Whitney action, Pepper confession, and the whole accident. He didn't have one day of peace.

Rhodey: I don't think he can hear. I will say it as you want. They attacked us and wanted money. They weren't nice. They had to use their fists.

Roberta: You're a worse liar than Howard. I don't buy this.

Rhodey: What do you want to know yet? Don't we wait with that? We have a history in the morning! I can't be late!

Roberta: You will say what I want and you are free. These are obvious stab wounds. Why did you ignore this?

Rhodey: It's not bad. He managed. I tell you that it won't happen again. She went to Ravencroft.

Roberta: She? Are you talking about Pepper? Did she attack us ?!

Rhodey: What ?! No! That's not her! It's Whitney!

Roberta was confused. She didn't expect something like that. She didn't think she was like Obadiah Stane. Tony got up from the table, picked up the sandwiches and left.

Rhodey: Tony, wait!

Roberta: Okay, go now, but we'll come back to it. Be careful.

Rhodey caught up with his friend and joined him on the bus. He was still silent and not lost in thought. He just didn't want to talk to anyone. He felt terrible that Pepper was risking for him. He didn't want the situation to recur. One of the worst of Rhodey's nightmares came true. Late for history.

Pepper: Hahaha! You must have fallen out of shape.

Rhodey: You better let go.

Pepper: What's going on, Rhodey? Wait ... Wait ... Bingo! A conversation with Roberta?

Rhodey: You got it.

Pepper: Oh! It's not bad. Did you ask a lot of questions?

Rhodey: She could do more, but it's unacceptable. Well, I'm late for history. End of the world.

He put his head down on the bench, completely depressed. Pepper looked at what Tony was doing. He even ignored her and it could end badly for him.

After 10 minutes, the lesson ended. He went to the roof and they followed him.

Pepper: What's wrong with you ?! Why are you ignore me ?!

Tony: Leave me alone.

Rhodey: Can you tell me what's bothering you? Is it yesterday attack or something else?

Tony: Everything.

Pepper didn't give up. She came to him and grabbed his shirt. She was in such a state again that she would easily knock him off the roof. She just wanted to scare him.

Pepper: Will you not tell me? You said you care about me.

Tony: Pepper, please. I don't want to be a burden to you. To us.

Pepper: Can you stop talking nonsense? You come the acid, you know? It's better for me to admit what bothers you, otherwise, you will say goodbye to life.

Rhodey: Pepper, leave him!

Pepper: It's a simple condition. Will you say or not?

Tony: Do what you want. I prefer some things to remain silent. The sacrifice is worth it.

Pepper: That plastic lady stuffed you with drugs, or maybe she hit the skull? Feel your senses and think soberly!

Tony: If you love me, you won't do it and you will never dare again.

Pepper had enough. She released him slowly and she forgot that he was still wounded. She had blood on her hands. She immediately ran to the bathroom, where she cried. She was ashamed that she had returned to her old behavior again, and she was to start from the beginning. She was so worried about him until she decided to put him on the edge.

Rhodey: I think you should be careful. These wounds are still open. You have to sew them.

Tony: Give me a break.

Rhodey: Will you stop? We are worried about you.

Tony: And I'm worried about us. You could have died. I can't save us through a stupid implant. Pepper can take care of himself, but yesterday there could be a tragedy.

Rhodey: And that's how you care about it? Calm down. Forget about it because you are suicidal. Won't you do any foolishness?

Tony: Maybe, but I don't know. I'll go to her.

Rhodey: She went to the bathroom. Ladies! You can't!

Tony: That's just that I can.

Tony walked away from the roof and headed for the ladies' bathroom.

Tony: Pepper!

The girl turned away with a smudged face. He grabbed a handkerchief and began to wipe her entire make-up from the cheeks that had melted away. The bell rang for the lesson, but he wanted to stay with her alone.

Pepper: What are you doing here? Don't you see that you came to a ladies toilet? Can you read?

Tony: I was looking for you. And I really want to apologize, Pepper. I'm really worried about you. I care about your security and I can't save you. And it hurts me. Not these wounds.

Pepper: They bleed heavily. Can I sew it? Can I?

Tony: Can you?

Pepper: Once my daddy came messy and after a fight with some guy.

She took out the needle and surgical thread. She took to stitching the wound on her chest. It was a little embarrassed by the exposed stomach, but somehow she forgot about it later. Tony just hissed, every now and then in pain.

Pepper: You scared me badly. Forgive me for that on the roof.

Tony: Honestly? I needed to. I'm awful.

Pepper: Don't say that. You are a man - a tin man for a battery. It's fun, not terrible. I know you love me and I appreciate your care, but first, take care of yourself.

Tony: It's a fact, but I'm cursed with an implant.

Pepper: You can do it. And remember that you are not alone.

The boy kissed her firmly. This time he didn't get hit from the "leaf". It was a deep kiss. Pepper didn't feel his bad intentions and that's why he did not get a hit from her.

Tony: Thank you.

Pepper: For what?

Tony: For not striking me.

Pepper: You didn't want it to be coerced. Do you still love me? And most importantly. Do you forgive me?

Tony: Yes and yes.

She hugged him and the seams were not very long-lasting. They returned to lessons. The end of English. Rhodey read something from history again. This is what he missed. Tony scribbled some designs, and Pepper made drawings in the textbook. Boredom, like every lesson with prof. Green.


	25. XXIII: Escape

After a boring English lesson, they had time for a long break. Rhodey continued reading the story. This time he was "Off". Nothing moved him.

When he was walking through the hallway still reading, Pepper kicked him in the book. It already pissed him off.

Rhodey: Pepper! Don't you see that I'm reading ?! Cool out!

Pepper: Croaker. You can relax and take care of what you need. If you will be absorbed in it, you won't see that they rob you.

Rhodey: Are you done ?!

Pepper: Now yes. Have not you seen Tony? He disappeared again.

Rhodey: I won't be babysitting him all the time, Pepper.

Pepper: And this isn't your task? What happened to you? You leave him completely!

Rhodey: He needs peace. I see that he is too concerned about it. Probably also by Whitney.

Pepper: Do Tony care about that monkey ?! He promised me that it wasn't a big deal! He lied ?!

Rhodey: That's not what I mean. She was able to kill us and this is a problem for him.

Pepper: Next time, I'll cut her throat. How did she want to go ?! Apple, apple tree! You can read your own stupid things and I will go look for him.

Rhodey: That's weird, you know? Role reversal.

Pepper: Maybe.

She smiled and picked up the book for him to finish his amazing reading. The pages were crushed.

Rhodey: That's great. Did you have to do it?

Pepper: Oops! It just happened.

She smiled again, but she left Rhodey alone. After a long break, there was a replacement lesson instead of P.E. English. Once again: boredom. None of the three were in class. Rhodey wanted to absorb historical knowledge, and Pepper left the school to the laboratory, where she hoped to find Tony. At the Rhodes house, she came across Roberta.

Pepper: Good morning. Um ... Mrs. Rhodes?

Roberta: And you probably this Pepper?

Pepper: Exactly. Er ... I ... I'm looking for someone. Boy in a red blouse with black hair.

She tensed so much that she could not squeeze out what was his name.

Roberta: You mean Tony? I didn't see him, and he should be at school and you too.

Pepper: And madam should be at work. So what?

Roberta: It's my business and it shouldn't interest you. Come back to class, otherwise, your father will find out about your truants. Oh! I know Virgil Potts and he will not be happy with this message, Pepper.

Pepper: Please don't threaten me here. I don't have time to listen to such things. I need to find Tony.

Roberta: And Rhodey the only one left at school?

Pepper: Yes. I've got to go. It was nice to meet you.

Robert: And each other.

A girl ran to the laboratory. She didn't know the code, because the "genius" changed it again. She went through a small window inside. She didn't find Tony or the armor there. She guessed that he must have taken this with him.

Meanwhile, Tony was flying over the city, thinking of Whiplash who appeared out of nowhere. He was looking for him. Not only him, but also the trouble itself. Pepper contacted him.

Pepper: Tony, where are you? This is not funny. I won't survive another lesson from English! Oh no! Have you changed the code again ?! How often do you do that?! I pushed myself through the window!

Tony: Okay, don't shout. I will be back later.

Pepper: Are you okay? You're not going to fight in this state. I forbid you!

Tony: I just want to check something.

Pepper: Something stinks here and it's not dirty socks under the couch. You're doing something.

Tony: Hahaha! Did you change your body with Rhodey?

Pepper: I don't enjoy it anymore. Come back as soon as possible.

He suddenly noticed the opponent on the disk. He immediately flew after him. He disconnected from Pepper, who still had to ring off the hook. He continued to reject connections.

Two hours later he reached the prison where Stane was serving his sentence.

Tony: What are you doing, Whiplash?

Everything became clear when he smashed the prison wall. It wasn't a coincidence that he happened to hit the Stane's cell. Tony was shocked at what he saw. He immediately came out of hiding and attacked Whiplash. He didn't want to let Stane escape.

Tony: Whiplash, what's that supposed to mean ?!

Whiplash: I don't know how you found me, but you're irritating me again!

He threw himself at him with whips until he lifted his armor up, piercing it through the next wall, but there was no end to it.

Whiplash: I don't think you've ever experienced the worst of hell. Feel this.

He dropped the bombs on the armor until it exploded. Fortunately, he protected himself and survived. Stane left the cell and he headed for the exit. Seeing Iron Man, he wanted to own this armor. As it turned out, he knew the pilot.

Stane: I know it's you, Stark. Do not be ridiculous and take off your helmet. It's weird that you're alive, and I thought I would never see you again.

Tony: I'm Iron Man. You don't need to know more.

Stane: Hahaha! Pathetic. Whiplash, destroy him.

Tony: What ?! You work with him ?! No, it's crazy!

Stane: The world can surprise us with surprises. Goodbye, Iron Man.

Stane disappeared and he was free. Tony wanted to go after him, but Whiplash stopped a hero.

Whiplash: I have not finished with you.

He was again strongly hit by the fact that in some parts the armor began to spark.

 _Alert. Armor seriously damaged._

Tony: I can not escape. I have to get him!

Whiplash: I will not let you do it!

The armor was once again scoured and the current passed over the body of the user. He felt the skin burn from the inside.

Whiplash: I was about to destroy you at the power plant. It was a trap you entered easily. You can not escape from me. Stane will get your armor in pieces or without.

He put his hand on his chestplate, increasing the intensity of the current, crushing his armor. Pepper saw that she barely withstood the attacks on the Whiplash. Finally, Tony was able to contact her. She could hear him screaming in pain.

Pepper: Tony, what's going on ?!

Tony: I'll be back, Pepper. I'll be back! Aaaah!

Pepper: Get out of there.

Tony hung up again. He grabbed the whip and rose from the ground. He threw the enemy through his back. However, he quickly threw away the weapon, wrapping the entire armor. Energy fell into reserves. The implant was overloaded. Whiplash was merciless.

 _Switching to reserves. Low implant energy_

Whiplash: Goodbye, Iron Man.

He tore the chestplate with his hand until electronic circuits were visible.

Tony: E ...M... P! Now!

In a few seconds, the impulse threw Tony a few feet away from Whiplash. He wanted to retreat, but he would not let him. The last time he sterned hard and fell. He was exhausted. He felt the world speed up and the pain made him fall knees.

 _Security protocol enabled. Return to the armory_


	26. XXIV: The end?

Whiplash escaped, and the armor returned to the laboratory. The program had a destination saved: the armory. It was the same place.

When he got to the lab, Pepper was terrified at seeing the damage to his armor. It was torn in the middle. Tony walked a few steps to the work table, where he removed all his armor.

Pepper: Tony!

She hurried to hug him. She was happy that he lived. However, the wounds opened again and the implant flickered quickly. Suddenly he fell unconscious in her embrace. She connected it to charging because she thought it would wake up Tony. When he was about to recover, she took care of his wounds. After sewing them, she put on the bandages. She felt his heart beating too fast.

She waited long to wake up. Over 3 hours. She knew why.

Pepper: Tony, are you alright?

Tony: Pepper ... He escaped.

Pepper: Relax, don't say anything and don't get upset unnecessarily.

Tony: Stane ... I need to find him.

Pepper: You're not going anywhere. I told you not to fight with anyone. Did you just want to check something? What?

Tony: Whiplash.

Pepper: You really are a suicide! You have gone crazy to fight! Because of your thoughtlessness, you put yourself in danger! I could have lost you!

She cried and hugged him again. That fear wouldn't leave her. She was tired of experiencing this feeling. She loved him above all else.

Tony: Do not worry ... It'll be fine. I said I would come back.

Pepper: You need to rest.

Tony: I can't ... I need to ... find Stane.

Pepper: What do you mean? He is sitting in a prison, so why look for him?

Tony: Whiplash ... helped him ... escape.

Pepper moved him to the couch, where he lay down. She covered the blanket to rest. She was still sitting next to him. She was worried that he would get worse again. They wanted to avoid visits to the emergency room at all costs.

Pepper: That would be the last time. I don't want to see you again in this state.

Tony: I just had to check something.

Pepper: Looking for trouble? Where do you have the brain? You know your health. Do you really realize that you could have died ?!

Tony: But you still love me?

Pepper: Whatever happens, I won't stop. So this Whiplash helped him. And with this current ...

Tony: It was a trap, and I stupidly fell into it.

Pepper: It's good that you're alive. It's the most important thing, but you can't move from here. Understand?

She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her too. He felt a pleasant warmth that ignited his dead heart. It was beating calmly.

Tony: Thank you.

Pepper: You're welcome.

Tony: Don't talk like that. I am grateful and I will always love you. Even if I die.

Pepper: Stop it. Don't say that. You will not die as I live.

She hugged him, crying in silence and from happiness and sadness. Surprisingly, Rhodey invaded the laboratory. He always interrupted them at the best moments. He was surprised to see the destroyed armor and Tony with Pepper were close enough.

Rhodey: And yet you found him. And where was he?

Pepper: He wanted to check something, and see how he arranged it. The tin was punctured out and the wounds had to be stitched again.

Rhodey: Are you okay?

Tony: Now yes. I quickly recover at Pepper. Was there anything interesting during the lessons?

Rhodey: I poured them. I sat with the professor from history and we talked about the Second World War.

Pepper: You can see that everyone was doing something more interesting than you. Hahaha!

Her humor returned for a short time, because she quickly grew serious, recalling Stane's escape. She was no longer embarrassed to show her feelings. They were still cuddling with each other. In the end, she was completely open and honest.

Tony: Stane escaped with the help of Whiplash. He planned it all and he knows I'm Iron Man. The worst nightmare is fulfilled. And if they also release Whitney ?! And how should I not get angry here ?!

Pepper: Tony, relax. You need to take a rest. You got a good shot and your heart ...

Tony: You don't have to remind me about it. I take care of myself.

Pepper: So much so that Whiplash almost brought you to the grave?

Rhodey: What ?! Are you serious?!

Tony: I have to do something. Ah ... I can't lie. I have to act.

Pepper: It's just that Stane doesn't know about Ravencroft that Whitney is sitting there. Rather, he will want to return to the company.

Tony: I'll do it too.

He unhooked himself from the charger and started to get up. It didn't cease for a long time and fell. Pepper put it on the couch again and with one hand she handcuffed and the key was with her. She clipped it to the charger cable.

Pepper: Don't do anything nonsense. You can't escape me now.

Tony: Pepper ... let me go.

Pepper: No way. I don't trust you, and you cannot move anywhere. You barely live. Do you prefer to lie here or go to the hospital to let Roberta get to know the truth?

Rhodey: You better stay here. Tony, you know her and you know what she will do with us. We will have a home arrest to everything and you will not go to the factory anymore.

Tony: And what about the implant? I have to charge.

Rhodey: Oh! She is clever and she will come up with something.

Pepper: You will not go anywhere.

Tony: Let it be you. I have no choice.

Rhodey: Are not you hungry?

Pepper: I think you wanted to say that you are, and I have to run for croissants because you already ate them!

The three of them laughed. Even Tony forced himself to make such a reaction. Pepper gave him money to go to buy a food.

Rhodey: And you're not going?

Pepper: You are hungry, not me. Besides, someone has to look after the "genius."

Rhodey: Such a genius that he can't care about himself.

Tony: Hey! Well, no exaggeration. I don't need a babysitter round the clock.

Pepper: Need. Rhodey, get the croissants. We also want to eat.

Rhodey: You said something else.

Pepper: Hahaha! Woman...

Tony: It's a changeable one.

Pepper: And correctly.

Rhodey went to the store. Appetite won with fear and he wanted to eat something more than to be afraid of Stane. The charging has come to an end. He was disconnected from the power supply, but he was still chained, that he could not move anywhere.

Tony: Pepper, could you free me?

Pepper: Ask nicely.

Tony: Please.

Pepper: Okay, but you'll come back home. Do not do anything stupid.

Tony: Good. I will not do anything. Do not be afraid.

Pepper: I'll see that.

She released him from the handcuffs and helped him to get up. He was still weak and her help was invaluable. When they left the lab, they passed the doorstep from the house. After walking through the stairs, she reached his room. She had never been there, and she began to look around what he had there. Finally, she put him on the bed and advised him to lie still.

Pepper: You're lucky. Tomorrow we are free and you still alive. If you will put me in such a difficult situation again, I will throw you off the roof. I'm talking seriously.

Tony: Hahaha! Third attempt. You will never change.

Pepper: I've changed, but not quite like you. I was really afraid for you.

Tony: I'm irresponsible, stupid and naive? I know it. You don't have to prove it to me.

He kissed her on the lips and tried to sleep. When she left him alone, he could not sleep because he thought about Stane escaping and about Pepper. He knew who she was for him. His girlfriend.

 **So this is probably the end. I think so but this story has a 6 more chapter. Maybe I finished this. Anyone read or not? It was the last story I translated.**


	27. BONUS CHAPTER!

Roberta came back home. She went to see if they had fallen asleep. Rhodey was lying to the wall, nestled in a pillow. When she reached Tony's room, she felt something wet on the floor. At night it was difficult to recognize what it was. It was only when she entered the room that she knew that there were traces of blood. The boy lay stiffly, wincing at the nightmare. The woman shook him slightly.

Robert: Tony, wake up.

 _He saw him lying almost dead, and Stane was picking up his armor. He puts it on himself and flies away._

 _Stane: It's your end, Tony. And now it's time for your friends._

 _Tony: No!_ NO!

 _Whiplash hit the whip, causing the pain that caused the implant to stop working. He died. He became a ghost and in this_ form _, he could see the madman's actions._ First _, he flew to the house of Rhodey. He just picked him up quietly not to wake Roberta. In case the boy woke up, he stunned him with a vase, escaping from the window with him. The next hit was supposed to be on Pepper._

 _Tony: Stane, why are you doing this? They did not at fault._

 _Stane: Maybe he is gone, but they could also thwart my plans. They will suffer through him._

 _Whiplash: Victory._

 _He grabbed the girl and kidnapped to the abandoned warehouse where the execution was to take place. That pain would extend to the family of abducted teenagers, he recorded the moment of death. Stane charged the weapon, putting it on the ground, aiming at the head._

 _Stane: That's how everyone who helped Iron Man ends it._

 _There was a shot. As a ghost, Tony felt his human remnants erode painfully. Robert and Virgil felt the worst. The shared recording was a blow to them._

 _Stane: And who must suffer now?_

 _Whiplash:_ Hahaha! _Everybody!_

 _The flagellant took hold of dead bodies and smashed them by throwing them against the wall._ When the ghost saw the face of his beloved, when a single tear comes out of her eye, screaming back to reality.

Roberta: Tony, relax. You must have a very realistic dream.

Tony: Roberta, where are they? Rhodey ...

Roberta: Sleeping.

Tony: Are you sure ?!

Roberta: Do not shout. I'm sure she's sleeping. I checked it recently.

Tony: A Pepper?

Roberta: She came back home. Do not worry. Nothing happened to anyone.

Tony: It was terrible. Watch them die.

Roberta: It's just a bad dream, Tony. All is well. In addition to these wounds. I know you have escaped from school, but I will forgive you. Last time, Tony. It was supposed to be the last time.

Tony: I know and I'm sorry, and the worst of it is that Stane ... escaped. And he admits to me that he caused an accident!

Roberta: Shh ... it's okay. Try to fall asleep and do not think about it.

Tony: But he escaped. He will want to return to the company or get revenge.

Roberta: I do not know where the idea came from, but it's good. Leave it alone. I'll find out what's going on, and you sleep and rest.

Roberta left his room. Tony picked the Pepper number. He wanted to make sure he was alive. He was afraid for her. Unfortunately, she did not answer. She also fell into a dream. _It is so real that she has felt all over her body. She lay beside her boyfriend, whose heart was beating slowly. She had the impression that she fell in love with the dead. She was cuddled into him and her head was applied to his chest._

 _Tony: What makes you sad?_

 _Pepper: Your heart. He beats, but too slowly. Please, do not leave me._

 _Tony: Pepper, I'm always ... with you._

 _Pepper: Tony! No! Please! Become!_

 _She screamed terrified. The implant faded and he died before her eyes. It hurt her. She wanted to save him somehow. She quickly ran into the kitchen and found a syringe with adrenaline. She immediately drove it straight into his heart._

 _Pepper; Tony, please. Wake up! Please! Wake up! I need you! Tony!_

 _Suddenly, she felt someone standing behind her and stabbed her knife in the back. She laughed. It was Whitney._

 _Whitney: And now you'll join him, Potts._

 _Pepper: No!_ NO!

 _She felt her shivering from the cold. She faded and fell. Before she closed her eyes, she noticed one tear as it ran down Tony's cheek._ She woke up screaming. Virgil immediately ran into the room to calm his daughter. She was shaky.

Virgil: Pepper, I'm here. It was just a bad dream. Do not be afraid.

Pepper: Dad, it was terrible.

Virgil: It's easy. Do not Cry. It's good. Tell me what you dreamed of? Maybe then you fall asleep?

Pepper: I saw how ... Tony dies, and I ... right after him.

She spoke in a trembling voice. Father hugged her, letting her cry. He knew that she needed him very much now.

Virgil: I'll stay here until you're calm, okay?

Pepper: Yes.

Virgil: If you want to be sure he's playing everything, call him.

Pepper: Is it good to call in the middle of the night?

Virgil: You did not think about it when you tired me so much.

Pepper: Forgive me, daddy.

She smiled, wiping tears from her face. She chose a number for Tony. She waited until she picked up. She tried to control her emotions. Pull oneself together.

5 minutes later, I managed to make contact.

Pepper: Tony, can you hear me? All right?

Tony: It's good to hear you. Are you OK?

Pepper: As you can see, I'm asking for the same.

Tony: I live if that was the answer. It's good that it's good with you.

Pepper: I'm healthy. I was worried about you because I had ...

Tony: Nightmare? Me too.

Pepper: I do not think I need to tell you everything because you read me in your mind.

She laughed and breathed a sigh of relief that Tony was alive. They both came back to reality without thinking about what was dreaming. However, he was worried.

Tony: Will we see you tomorrow? I will come to you.

Pepper: Are you able?

Tony: I can do it. Do not worry about that.

Pepper: I think I have to. It's all my fault. If only then ...

Tony: Stop it. I was at fault. I could not go bald and leave it alone. Do not worry. Good night and do not cry.

Pepper: How did you know I was crying?

Tony: I can hear your voice.

Pepper: That's goodnight.

Tony: Good night. Meet me tomorrow.

Pepper: I know. And I will remember.

The girl wanted to get back to sleep. Virgil kissed her on the forehead and left. He saw that talking to her boyfriend gave her peace of mind. Tony was also relieved. He was also able to fall asleep without worries. However, the idea of what Stane and Whiplash would do was still in his head. Are Pepper and Rhodey at risk?

When he closed his eyes, he saw Pepper, like an angel in white wings and robes. A black figure stood next to her. They fought with each other. When he looked at the dark creature, it was Whitney. Meanwhile, Stane returned home, and Whiplash was with him. He was surprised at the absence of his daughter.

Stane: That's weird. She's not here. She did not even leave a card with any information about where she went.

Whiplash: I did not watch her, but it seems to me that Iron Man will know.

Stane: Eh. You can not just say that Tony Stark?

Whiplash: I prefer to speak his pseudonym. I do not need to know someone's identity to kill someone. Only in extreme cases, it is necessary. What's your plan?

Stane: Recover what belongs to me.

Whiplash: So?

Stane: Stark International.


End file.
